watching carrie the movie
by samlem15
Summary: The characters from carrie the movie (2013) are send the movie. What will be there reaction when they found out about carrie's homelife and powers? And can they chance the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue.

It was a sunny day in the small town of Chamberlain, Main. The children were at school and the grown ups were either working or chatting at home with friends.

Nobody knew that the next day there would happen something unexpecting. Something that would turn there whole world upside down.

**This is the new version of chapter 1. Please let me know if the grammer is correct.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the beginning.

It was a normal lunch break in Ewen High School in Maine.

The populair girls also called the ultra's where sitting and chatting with each other.

The table next sitted the sporters and next to the sporters the gothics and you can go farther so.

But at the end was sitting carrie white, all alone. She was thinking in herself. She had after the break gym, but momma had beated her last night for 'sinning'.

There was no way she could run or if they were going to swimm hide her bruises. And she knew miss desjardin wouldnt except excuses. Just if she wanted to think what she must do about this, the doors slammed open.

Out of the doors came a few grown-ups. Carrie recognized some people, like sue's mother and chris father with chris her boyfriend Billy Nolan. Everyones head was turned to them with a asking look on their faces. The teachers looked also confused.

The principal stood and walked to them and said; Excuse me, but could one of you tell me please what you are all doing here? Is there something wrong?

Not even one seconde after he said that, miss snell stepped in front of him. Miss snell; 'What do you mean sir? We've all got a letter that you wanted to speak with us about something important'.

Behind her sounded approvingly yes. Principal; 'Im sorry but i have no idea where you are talking about, i never send those letter.

The students en teachers now looked also confused. Where were the talking about?

Just if the case couldnt got any weirder, felt in the middle of the hall out of no were a dvd and letter.

Everyones attention was immediatly at the dvd and note.

Billy nolan: What the heck just happend?!

People looked it confused and others, by who the dvd had fallen nearby looked shocked or scared.

After some minutes, some people dared to looking closer at it. In the end the principal walked to the table where the dvd lay on and the note. He looked at them looking for something that was not natural.

Mr Ullman: What is it?

Principal: It is just a dvd.

Everyone looked at him like they didnt believed him but also relieved.

'How can a dvd appear out of nowhere and why is it here' said miss Desjardin. While the rest looked still confused.

Principal: Hey here is a note!

'Then read it! I want to fucking now why there felt a dvd out of nowhere' said Tina Blake.

No one did correct her they all wanted to now the answer on that question.

'Alright' said the principal.

Dear people.

I am have send you this dvd because there is going to happend something terrible in the future.

I want that this not happends,so i thought it will be the best if i let you see it all from the beginning to the end.

I was the one who send all those letters, sorry. But i want that all of you are present while you are watching the movie.

I have only one warning: this dvd can shock you. It will reveal things you didnt knew of before and it are not beautiful things.

But i think that in the end it will be for the best, so even if you want to stop watching this movie or want not see something.

Youre not lucky, youre going to watch all of this! Before that has happend you cant get away and it would be very stupid.

Afther the principal had read this, everyone looked at him shocked.'Is this a fucking joke' said Chris Hargenson.

Principal; im afraid not. To shocked to say something about her language.

Eleanor snell: But i cant stay here i have to go to my bridgeclub.' When she said this more comments where heard.

Miss Desjardin: i think its really important, maybe we must watch it?

A fierce debate erupted. In the end they desided to watch the movie.

The students did found this great. No lessons and like everybody else the were curious about what the dvd would show them.

The grown-ups did their appointments call off and move, and then took a seat in front at the screen (the one you saw in the movie during prom). Which was suspended when the adults were on the phone.

Some people like chris father and sue's parents were sitting next to there daughter/girlfriend.

Miss desjardin was sitting next to carrie. Carrie looked at her. After the accident the had become closer, and miss desjardin knew things of carrie that she wouldnt or didnt dare to tell others.

But she wasnt always speaking the truth to her. Once miss desjardin had saw a big blue bruise on her arm that she had got from momma for 'sinning'. She had lied that she had felt of the stairs. It was even a little true.

Momma had slapped her a few times and had her dragged down the stairs and then locked her in the prayer closet.

She found miss desjardin really nice, even before the accident she had defende carrie and she loved the talks the had in break, but she loved her momma and was afraid for her. No one must never found out what happend at her home.

Carrie was so in her thoughts that she didnt notice that miss desjardin was looking at her and had said something.

'Carrie what do you think this dvd will show us'? Asked miss desjardin carrie again.

'He, oh sorry miss desjardin what did jou said?' Said carrie while she looked with her big, beautiful brown eyes to her.

Everytime miss desjardin looked in those eyes she was surprised how brown and sweet they where.

It was only one of the things you saw from carrie's appearance. Her body was coverd in large, long and old fashioned clothes. Her her and face were the most coverd with a kerchief.

Her eyes looked at her like when the talked in the breaks. Carrie was a nice person to talk with and was not like how the most said she was. When she had first start working here, her fellow workers had warned her for carrie.

They had told her about margareth white and how carrie was exactly the same. Plus she was clumbsy and shy. So when she had saw carrie the first time she had been surprised.

She wasnt like the other teachers described her. Yes she had been shy and a little bit clumbsy, but she wasnt so much religious as the others had said. Now she knew that carrie was also smart and loved things making with the hand like painting, seawing and drawing.

She had saw how carrie tride to fit in and how people treated her. The other teachers did like the didnt saw anything or even helped them!

So she did everything she could to protect her, gived the bullies detentions and talked some times to carrie.

One time after school she had be really furious. She had while she walked to the teachersroom found carrie looking around with tears in her eyes.

She had asked to carrie what was wrong. It looked like that carrie's necklace with jezus was gone. She had looked everywhere but couldnt find it.

When she had said to carrie that she wouldnt proberly found it back, carrie had cried even harder.

After some pushing carrie had told her that the necklace had belonged to her father.

This had shocked miss desjardin. She had heard also about ralph white. He had been a very large man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

He was as much religious as his wife and had always took to work a bible for reading and a gun for killing the antic

hrist if he ever saw him.

Many people had been scared for him and he looked always so hatefull to you with his eyes. He had a few months before carrie's birth died thanks to a construction accident.

She had sented carrie home and had looked for the necklace. After two days she had found it in the park next to school and had the followed day gived to carrie.

Carrie van had hugged her and had said so many times thank you she lost the count.

She looked again at carrie and said: What do you think the dvd wil show us?

Carrie:' i dont now'. But i hope it has nothing to do with me she thought.

Just if miss desjardin wanted to respond the principal screamed: alright everyone be silent the dvd starts in:

3

2

1

Begin.

Hey everyone so here is chapter 2 ,i will as soon as i can post chapter 3. Im sorry that i didnt posted earlier ,but the most know i had problems with my internet. If you read this story you read that carrie wears a kerchief. I dont mean to discremenate people or peoples believe. Its just in many culters and beliefs woman can were something to hide there face and i think that was also with the christians. But i dont now whats the name of it so i say kerchief. Also if there is something like that i think margareth white would force her daughter to wear it because it covers carrie. I also found that cloe mortez did a great job, but was to pretty to be bullied and if there came a remake i always w as nted that carrie weared something to hide her face so that everyone at the prom is shocked when the see her without it. If you all dont really like it i will of course change it. Please let some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapeter 3. Birth of tragedy.

_**the screem showed a blue house.**_

The teachers and students looked confused why were they seeing this house?

While carrie knew that this was her house. Why were they seeing this?

_**The screem was getting closer to the house and there was heard a very hard and loud scream.**_

Most people shifferd when they heard that scream.

**_the sreem moved to the door and then in the house._**

**_Another scream was heard, like there was someone in horrible pain. _**

**_The screem showed a chair and table, on which standed an sewingmachine._**

**_Than the screem moved and stopped for a few secondes by a closet._**

When Carrie saw that thing she felt her hart beating faster.

The prayer closet.

She felt becoming a little sick and didnt knew she was starting to shiffer a little.

Miss desjardin saw that and was asking herself why Carrie would be so afraid of it?

_**The screem then shoved again and showed a staircase on which a bible drenked in blood was lying.**_

Some people reconiged that bible. It was from Margareth White. More than once she had predicted something what was writing in it to them (and when they refused to listen she screamed most of the time that the were going to hell or where sinners).

_**Then the screem showed Margareth White lying on a bed coverd in blood.**_

The students looked first disgusted and then looked to carrie, who got a blush because everybody stared at her.

Why are we looking at the christians freak mother! Yelled chris with annoying in her voice.

Chris! Yelled john hargenson to her with shock on his face that his little girl would say something like this.

But before anyone else could say something the movie played farther.

_** Margareth:' Our father who ares in haven, how... Awwww!**_

_**O god what is this pain. Is it cancer?**_

While the students putted there hands to there ears she they didnt have to heard the screams, especially carrie who had no idea what was happening to her mother and felt happy that her mother was in pain and also angry and sad. Sad because her mother was in pain and angry because she liked it. While the adults started to get a idea what this scene was.

_**Just when she wants to say something she screams again, this time louder than first.**_

_**Margareth stops after some seconds with screeming and looks tired.**_

_**She is taking breath when her face went pale and she looks shocked.**_

_**She moves her eyes to the end of her nightgown and sees something moving under it.**_

The adults looked at each other. They where right this was what they had thought it was. While the students had also figured out what this scene was.

Miss snell 'please say that this is not what i think it is'. Said she to only shaked his head.

_**She slowly picks up the end of her nightgown and sees under it an baby coverd in blood.**_

Freaky carrie's birth thought the students (the adults to but just carrie, not freaky carrie). No one dared to say something.

Carrie had also got it and was surprised. Momma said when she had asked where baby's came from, that one morning you woke up and that there was a baby.

She didnt know much about things like these, but she knew that what she had saw was diffrent from what her mother had told her.

_**Margareth looks shocked to the baby who slowly is opening her eyes and moving.**_

_**Margareth:It's a test.**_

What was this woman saying?

_**Margareth start looking for something and puts out of her nightstand an scisor.**_

Everyone went pale. No it couldnt she wouldnt do...

_**She holds the baby back with her hand, who at this time started moving.**_

Yes she was going to do it. Everyone started to look at carrie like they where afraid she would dissapear or the would see a cut.

Carrie at the moment had become paler and was hold by miss desjardin who couldnt believe what she saw!

That woman, carrie's mother was at the point of killing her daughter!

While the rest of the adults started to trust margareth less. They didnt like the woman but had never thought she would try to do things like this.

Sue snell looked at carrie while her friends had started to whisper again and felt herself even more guilty.

_**Margareth: got it know, got it know.**_

That woman was crazy thought everyone.

_**Margareth wants to attack the child with the scisor and rises her hand.**_

Everyone holded back there breath while miss desjardin holded carrie even stronger.

_**Just when she is about to do it, the scisor stops and the baby starts to cry.**_

Everyone taked breath and were relieved.

But still people were looking worried at carrie (teachers and students).

They had never know about how dangeres margareth really was and were now scarred for there children and carrie.

Was everytine alright with her?They had never mented with margareths raising of carrie.

The day carrie was born they had ignored margareths screamings, thinking she was praying.

When they had figured out what had really happend they had been shocked that she had a child.

Ralph was almost 9 months death and margareth had swore that she never did it.

They had found her a were glad with this events.

Then a thought hitted everyone. What if the police hadnt came in time and margareth had changed her mind or margareth had killed carrie?

These thoughts gave everyone shiffers. Even chris hargenson. Oke carrie was a big religious freak, but she even felt sorry for her!

Sure the didnt like carrie, but she had never had wanted her death!

Whike everybody was thinking about what they had saw, carrie was also thinking

Carrie was at the moment thinking the same thing over and over again.

Momma tried to kill me.

She was heartbroken by this thought. She knew she haddend be surprised knowing momma.

But she had hoped momma loved her even a little.

Momma didnt loved her, the only person she could full trust was miss desjardin at the moment.

I wish that momma had murderd me that day was carrie's last thought before tears were coming out of her eyes.

When miss desjardin saw this she hugged carrie even more and promised herself that if she ever saw margareth white that woman had something to explain.

Nobody saw carrie crying except sue snell with her boyfriend, who after saw this was sure he would take carrie to the prom.

_**Margareth looks confused, but the baby opens her eyes and looks right in those of margareth.**_

Most of the woman started awwwing. Carrie looked so cute as a baby! And those beautiful eyes, they were tracked to them like magnetes.

They had never knew carrie had been so adoribble baby. Margareth had hide carrie as much as she could and when she was older she always weared her kerchief and those stupid clothes.

_**Margareth looks in the baby's eyes and drops her scisor.**_

_**She picks the baby sloely up and starts to hug her and kissing her.**_

_**The scene went black.**_

People were still shocked about what they had saw and now looked at carrie who had cried in miss desjardins arms.

They didnt knew what to do.

Until principal Morton said: carrie...

But miss desjardin who saw that carrie was not in condition to talk made a sign that said we will talk with her about this later.

Just when he wanted to say something, the movie started playing farther.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 playing in the pool.

**_The screem shows now a 15 almost 16 year old carrie wearing an badhead . Also her body is coverd by a towel._**

**_The screem is getting closer to carrie, until you only see her face._**

'She has the same eyes she had as child' thought everyone when the looked at the screem.

'But the dont look so full of life anymore and they look locked'.

**_The screem moves and now shows other girls coming out of the door._**

**_First sue snell followed by chris gargenson, tina blake, heather shrys and the twins nickky and lizzy._**

Some boys did whistle at the pretty girls who they saw in their bikinies.

While heather and sue didnt payed much attention to it, but chris, tina and the twins looked at the boys and smiled enjoying the attention.

Sue was hold by tommy while chris father and billy looked at the boys.

Billy: 'Hey Dicks! Thats mine girlfriend'. While he putted his arm around chris.

Chris smiled at him and gived him a kiss on his lips.

**_They are smiling and talking with each other walking in there bikini's._**

**_Tommy ross walks to sue and starts to kiss her while the other ultra's walk farther to the pool._**

Thanks to this scene some boys and this time also girls started again to whistle.

They looked happy for them couple and some jalous.

Sue did blush when she saw this. Normally she and tommy didnt kiss right in front of everybody.

That time had been different.

And now everyone saw it including her parents! Her mother looked happy for her while her fsther looked like he would love to see something else.

She knew it wasnt tommys fault. 'Her father liked him and they even did real man things together'.

'Her father just found it hard that ' his little princess' had now a boyfriend'.

She thought while tommy putted her even more close to him.

**_Miss desjardin: 'Get in the pool ladies, and tommy ross go to your class'._**

**_Tommy stops kissing sue and pulls back._**

**_Sue walks to the ulltra's and they walk to the pool._**

**_Tommy wants t o walk away but then sees carrie standing and smiles to her._**

**_Carrie looks surprised but smiles a small smile back while girls are running to the pool._**

When Heather saw this she was surprised. Carrie didnt smile back easy (if someone even smiled to her).

**_Miss desjardin: "lets go ladies get in the water!'_**

**_'Chris and sue lets go!' And uses her flute._**

'You dont have to scream that loud' said john hargenson to miss desjardin.

He was still angry that the school refused to give him his right.

He couldnt win with the arguments they had.

One thing he didnt understand.

Why hadnt chris give her ? He understood that she wouldnt that they looked into private stuff, but thanks to this she was missing her junior prom.

After he had said this the other adults looked at him slightly angry, miss desjardin had doing nothing wrong!

Miss desjardin descided to be the smartest of the two and did like she had heard nothing.

**_Carrie also walks to the pool and gets in the water._**

**_The screem shows a few legs of the girls who now stand in the water._**

**_The screem turns and shows now the girls standing in the pool._**

Some of the male students stare at the screem.

But this time they didnt said anything.

**_Sue and chris stand by the net and carrie stands the farest away._**

**_The game begins and sue and chris are doing it good like the rest of the girls (but they are the best)._**

**_After chris scores a point chris and sue share an high five._**

Chris looked after this scene at sue.

How she wished that eveything was like then again.

Now they were fighting with each other because of what happend with carrie in the showers.

Any sympathie she had for carrie was now gone.

Thanks to that religious freak the ultras were falling apart.

Fuck it that her mother tried to kill her, it didnt change how she was.

Thought Chris with anger, her sorry for carrie shoved away for the hate.

**_'Keep it in the air, keep it high!' Screems miss desjardin._**

**_Chris and sue pass the bal and score by the other team._**

Some girls couldnt help it but were acclaiming.

**_Miss desjardin: 'Hit it girls, hit it!'_**

**_Sue and chris sway with each other in the water._**

**_Sue:' dont be afraid of the ball ladies'. While they were swaying._**

**_A girl from the other team slams the ball over the net and it stops just for carrie._**

**_Carrie looks surprised and shy. while the rest of the girls look at her. Unsure about what to do._**

They adults were surprised at this.

They had never thought carrie was this shy!

Sure they had heard it, but everyone also said that she was like her mom.

Maybe they would saw that later?

**_'Alright carrie white'. 'Get carrie in the game'. Says miss desjardin._**

**_Looks to carrie and says: 'You cant stand at the line all the time'._**

**_'Alright carrie surves'._**

Principal morton looked glad at miss desjardin.

This was yes indeed her first year, but the students liked her and he had heard the rumors that she stood up for the misfits.

Especially carrie white.

He was glad he had give her a contract and hadnt let him intimidet by john hargenson.

**_Chris looks at carrie with a evil/ sadestic smile._**

Most people felt now a little angry.

Didnt chris saw that carrie was already nervous enough?

**_Carrie walks forward with the ball in her hands._**

**_'Alright carrie, do it, come on do it'. Says chris._**

**_ While the other girls still stare at carrie._**

**_Carrie trows the ball up and slaps it._**

**_The ball hits sue snells head._**

'Oww' screamed some people while they begon to laugh a bit and pointed.

While other people understood that chris had made carrie so nervoud she had hitted the ball wrong.

**_Chris and the other girls looks surprised and must smile a little._**

**_Carrie looks scared._**

'Why do you look so scared? They are not going to eat you up'. Yelled henry, one of billys friends. While some other snickerd.

Carrie didnt answer. She had be scared how the other students would react for hurting someone like sue.

It was also a reflex she had learnt from living with her mother 15 years.

'And i had my right to be scared' she thought bitter, thinking what had happend at the end.

But sue had tried to put it off, she thought with a little bit happiness.

**_The other girls still smile and chris walks to sue._**

**_'Hahah! Thats so funny chris' says sue._**

**_Chris' carrie... (laughs)._**

**_Everyone starts to laugh and carrie seems not so scared anymore and even smiles a little._**

Tina looked surprised. While carrie was still coverd, she looked pretty while she smiled.

Carrie had very good teeth. She did find herself a bit jalous.

She had must weared bracellets and her teeth werent even that beautiful.

Not that she was going to admit that.

**_Chris: 'You eat shit'! And throws the ball to carrie._**

'Chris'! Screams john hargenson, stunned his princess would say something like that to a girl who hadnt did anything to her.

First that smile and chanting, what was wrong with his daughter?

'Miss hargenson! Detention at wednesday for insulting a student'. Said miss drew the teacher Math.

Who after seeing all this beginned to feel sorry for carrie,

'Chris wanted to say something but before she had the chance her father said: 'You are going to that detention, do you understand that?

Chris sees how angry her father is and looks down, humilated and hopes that this movie would not show more. She then could convince her father that it was carries fault.

The staff smiled but tried to hide it. Maybe john would finally punishes his daughter more.

**_The other girls look at her again and smile harder than first._**

Some girls who had laughed looked now a bit sorry.

**_Carrie's smile starts to faint._**

**_The screems shows than heather, tina, chris and at the end every girl who all laugh out carrie._**

They girls in question were stared by other and while some looked sorry other looked angry at the ground finding this not so big deal.

**_Carrie's smile is completly gone and she looks to the ground._**

**_Im sorry i didnt posted on sunday like i promised. I became sick and today is this first time in a week i dont lay in bed. So sorry!_**

**_Also thanks for the reviews, i had never thought i would get so many (positive) reactions._**

**_Thanks and reviews are always welcom._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 bloodsport.

_**The screem shows a changeroom.**_

_**Sue and chris stand in there with a towel on there middel.**_

_**Chatting.**_

The girls look at each other.

"Is this..."

A letter falls out of nowhere.

"Yes this is exactly what you think it is"

Some girls look uncomfortable, while other girls are smiling.

Especially Chris Hargenson.

Finally she could proof that Carrie White deserved all of it!

The teachers , the rest of the students and parents finally understand what they are going to see.

Miss desjardin looks at Carrie who has become pale.

"Do we have to watch this?"

"I agree with miss Desjardin"

Again a letter felt out of nowhere.

"Im sorry miss desjardin and principal Henry but you all have to watch this"

_**Carrie walks with a towel over her body and hair/face.**_

_**She looks around if somebody sees her.**_

_**Nobody looks at her and she walks to the shower.**_

"He freak, afraid somebody will see you"

Miss Desjardin turned and saw Chester Miller, a jock, laughing with his friends.

Miss Desjardin and some other teachers plus parents and students gave him a look.

_**She takes of her towel and stands under the douche.**_

People stared at Carrie who now looked uncomfortable.

Mr Frogg, Carrie's Science teacher saw it too.

"Cant we skip this part"

Carrie looked up surprised and gave Mr Frogg a little smile.

Mr Frogg stared for a few moments at her and then smiled back.

"Why should we skip this part?"

Mr Ullmann recived many angry looks from many people but didnt seem to notice this.

"Well Edwin why is it wrong when we saw the other girls half naked ,but is it oke when we see Carrie almost naked?"

Mr Ullmann became a very red color.

"Well Miss Desjardin... umm...u.."

"Its alright if you dont know the answer right now you can explain it later to me in my office"

Many people started to giggle.

"Edwin is in trouble"

The people who heard this laughed even harder.

_**She starts to wash herself with seep.**_

_**Just when she wants to lift the towel (the one on her hair), she sees that there is blood on her hands and lets fall the seep.**_

All the man in the room started to look uncomfortable.

"Oh for gods sake its just period blood"

After hearing this some men tried to look like it didnt bothered them, but they failed terrible.

_**She looks terrified and looks again at her hands.**_

_**She looks even more scared and screems hard:**_

_**'Help! Help me!**_

Many woman hearts break when they hear Carrie screaming.

_**TWO girls run after each other.**_

_**Carrie strugles to walk and ends by chris, sue, the twins, heather and tina who are dolling with each other.**_

_**Carrie walks to them with her towel still on and graps sue shirt with one of her hands.**_

_**Sue: get of me freak!**_

Tommy glares at Sue who looks at the ground.

"You didnt told me that you called her freak"

"Im sorry"

Tommy looks at her slightly friendlier and takes her hand.

_**Chris: Oh my god! Is that blood?!**_

"No Chris it is ketchup"

Chris glares with her father at Norma Watson who glares back at them.

_**The Ultra's pull away from carrie and stare at her. **_

_**Carrie: Please I'm bleading. **_

_**Chris face changes, understanding what is happening with carrie. **_

_**Carrie: Please! **_

_**Chris: Oh my god! It's period blood! While pointing to sue's shirt on which now stands one blood handprint.**_

_**Carrie: I'm bleeding. I'm going to die!**_

"Why do you think you're going to die? It's just your period!"

Students start to laugh and point at Carrie.

"Shut up all of you!"

The students look shocked at there angry parents.

"Maybe she was scared because it was her first period!"

Now everybody looks shocked to Miss Desjardin who is holding Carrie.

"Whattttt?!"

"Thats right, you heard me! It was Carrie's first period"

"Thats impossible, she's 15 almost 16!"

"Well miss Blake some girls are later than others"

Many students who laughed stared shocked.

"Whatever, she's old enough to know what a period is! Its not our fault that..that dumb bible thumping retard didnt knew what a period was.

"It's not Carrie's fault that her mother didnt explain it to her" yelled miss desjardin.

"Oh come on! Everybody knows that!" screamed Chris back at miss desjardin.

But while she said that she rememberd Miss White and started to think different.

"Soon you will tell me she doesnt know what sex is".

Chris started to laugh with some of her friends while the rest of the people looked at them with disgrace.

"What is sex?"

Everybody froze when they heard Carrie say those word and turned to her.

"You dont now what... s..e..xxxx is?" Asked a very pale principal.

Carrie looked at them confused. Why had everybody become pale? Had she said something wrong?

"What do you know about intercourse" asked mrs Blake.

"Oh you mean sexual intercourse!".

When Carrie said this everybody begin to smile. Of course Carrie knew what sex was!

Miss Desjardin looked at Carrie.

"Carrie what is sexual intercourse".

When miss Desjardin asked that to Carrie people started to blush.

"Miss Desjardin do you really...? Asked Henry (the principal).

Miss Desjardin gave him a sign to be quite.

Carrie started to blush a little with everyone looking at her.

"When a boy seducces a girl the devil possesses her and the girl lets enter a boy his snake into her".

"It hurts a lot and the girl is dirty and doomed after this".

"When the boy got what he wanted he leaves the girl all alone or forces her to do it again".

When Carrie was done explaining she was as red as a tomato.

"Shit!.

Everyone looked at Carrie and wanted to struggle Margareth White. What kind of twisted tale had she told her daughter.

The students finally understood that Carrie really had no idea about the body and stuff like that.

"Did I said something wrong"? SaidCarrie while looking at the others.

She waited for the hurtfull words to come, but saw only faces who looked at her with pity.

The woman felt there heart breaking, seeing Carrie like this and runned to her.

"You didnt do anything wrong Carrie. Its your mother on who we are angry".

"Is it because of her theory about sux". Asked Carrie.

"Sex Carrie and yes". Said miss Snell.

After this it was a few minutes quite. Everybody had to accept what they just had heard.

"Carrie after this scene you and I are going to have a talk about what sex really is, oke honey". Said Miss Desjardin.

Carrie only shaked her head and everybody did go back to her of his chair.

_**The Ultra's look at each other and they start to laugh. **_

_**Chris and Sue the hardst.**_

_**Carrie: Please help me! **_

_**Chris: It's just your period.**_

"Yes, but Carrie didnt know that" Whisperd Heather.

She could only look at the scream at Carrie's terrified face.

How had she not saw that when it had happend?

_**Chris opens the automatic with tampons in it, graps one and walks to Carrie.**_

_**Chris: Here plug it up. **_

_**Chris tries to give it to Carrie, but when Carrie want to take it Chris walks away from her**_

Almost everybody stared at Chris and the other girls who looked away.

_**The Ultra's start to laugh again and point to Carrie's hand, which is under the blood.**_

The teens and adults could only look zt the blood. It was so much.

Chris looked also slightly crossed.

"It really was her first period"

She had to try her best not to throw up.

_**At the mean time more girls have come to look at what is happening.**_

_**Then someone throws a tampon at Carrie and soon every girl graps tampons and what other things they can get and throw it at carrie.**_

_**They also scream plug it up., again and again.**_

Everybody looked sick when they saw this. How could these girls do something so inhuman!

The twins looked to the scream. No it wasnt like that, was it?

_**Carrie creeps away from the girls till she is by the showers.**_

_**The girls keep screaming and throwing things at a now terrified Carrie.**_

_**Chris starts to film the incident with her mobile.**_

"Chris". Screamed John Hargenson.

Chris looked at her father, he was furious.

"Well looked like we now know who posted the video of it" Said Henry.

Chris looked around her and say everyone looking at her with disgust, loathing and hatred.

She looked for support to her friends and Billy who shook there head, and in Billy's case looked at her with disgust and mutteredthe words shit Chris.

"Why did you do that, I thought i raised you better than that". Said John with a angry and sore voice.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT! THAT RETARD ASKED FOR IT!". Screamed Chris while her face became red.

Then there happend something that they thought they would never see. John took Chris by her arms and pulled her back in her chair.

"THE ONLY THING THAT I SAW WAS A SHY GIRL WHO DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS SHIT FROM YOU, ALL OF YOU". Screamed John back while looking at Chris and the other girls.

"When this movie is done you are grounded for 1 month".

"No computer, parties, nothing! And you are going to remove that video of Carrie from youtube!"

"Now apologies to her".

Chris looked at her father, she saw that for once her was serious.

"Wait a minute John".Said Mr Wilson.

Chris smiled when she heard that. Mr Wilson would help her and calm down daddy.

"What Max". Said John looking at him.

"Chris isnt the only one who did it". He said while turning to his daughters and the other girls.

The other parents understood it and looked to their children.

"Your all are also grounded for 1 month for what you did. And when this is done we are going to have a conversation about bad behavior and bullying".

The girls just nodded, feeling ashamed of what they had done.

"Apologies right now".

All the girls looked at there parents and walked to Carrie.

"Im sorry Carrie".

"What we did was wrong".

All the girls except Chris started to apologies to a shocked Carrie.

"Chris ". Warned John his daughter.

"Sorry Carrie". Said Chris with slightly anger towards her father.

John looked at his daughter.

"Henry can I after this talk to you about what you said earlier about my daughter". Said John while looking at Henry and the other teachers.

Henry and other teachers looked slightly shocked to hear that from him, but Henry nodded to him that they would do that.

Chris felt her blood freeze. Her father couldnt know what she had done all these years!

_**Sue stops with throwing things and looks sad and a bit sorry at Carrie.**_

**_Carrie still begs and lies on the floor with her towel still on and is now crying._**

All the woman are crying now and some men looked like they wanted to do that to.

The student body had become cold seeing this. They had saw the video of it on youtube, but this was so much different.

Carrie was under the blood and crying, they had never saw her crying like that before. No matter how hard or cruel there tricks were.

She looked so scared and human. Not like a weirdo or freak but a hurt and broken girl.

When that realisation hit them like a wall made of stone, some of the girls threw up in the buckets next to there chair and started to cry to.

**_Chris keeps filming._**

_Ms_**_ Desjardin: Move! Come on move! Ladies what's going on ?_**

The group started to cheer when they say Rita Desjardin stopping the other girls.

Rita blushed and looked at Carrie who looked still shaked and pale, but gave Rita a smile.

_Ms_**_ Desjardin looks at Carrie in only a towel which is under the blood._**

**_Ms Desjardin: Oh my god. All right, oke honey. Stand up. Let's get you cleaned up._**

Rita turned to the girls with loathing.

"Do you have any idea how shocked I was. I thought that one of you had hurt her.

The girls looked away and some started to cry.

The other students, teachers and parents looked away.

It was harsh, but they deserved it for what they had done.

**_Carrie: Help me._**

**_Carrie graps ms Desjardins skirt with her bloody hand._**

**_Ms desjardin: Carrie move on. Honey stand up. Come on honey can you stand up? _**

**_Sue looks at Carrie and ms Desjardin along with the ultra's and other girls._**

**_They dont laugh anymore._**

**_Carrie: It hurts., it hurts! Something is not right._**

"You know Carrie is right". Said Mrs Watson (mother of Norma Watson).

Everybody looked at her.

"Some girls are later than others, but there could also be something wrong with her".

"Did your mother took you to a doctor for this Carrie" Said Miss Watson again while looking at the scared girl.

When Carrie shook her head miss Watson only shook her head.

"After the movie is done I will do some tests to see if everythings alright, oke Carrie"

The other parents nodded there heads, while Carrie became pale.

They couldnt do that. What if they found out what momma had and was doing to her!?

Miss Desjardin noticed this and looked at Carrie, wondering why she reacted like this.

**_Sue walks to them._**

**_Ms Desjardin: What are you talking about?_**

**_Sue: Miss Desjardin I think she doesnt know what's a period._**

**_Carrie: Noooo!_**

**_Miss desjardin: Suze, Suze get out of here._**

**_Miss desjardin pulls sue back._**

**_Carrie screams whole the time no and some pads and tampons that lay around her start to move away from her._**

People stared, how the hell was that happening!

Ruth (classmate of Carrie) stared to.

She hadnt noticed this earlier.

The only one who didnt stared was Carrie.

She had used her powers earlier without noticing. Now she looked back everything made so much sense.

Then suddendly a piece of paper came out of the sky.

"All of this will be explained farther in the movie".

The people accepted it and started to watch the movie again.

Carrie looked around her. What would the rest think of her when they figured out she had telekineses?

Miss Desjardin must have noticed something, because she started to hugg Carrie even harder.

**_Miss desjardin gets back to Carrie and when Carrie doesnt listen to her she slaps her in the face._**

" Im so sorry honey" Said Miss Desjardin with tears in her eyes.

Carrie only looked at her with a faint smile.

"Its alright miss Desjardin you only tried to calm me down". Said Carrie.

Miss Desjardin looked doubtfull, but gave Carrie a kiss on her head.

Carrie melted when miss Desjardin did that.

She wasnt lying when she said that it didnt matter that Rita hit her, her mother did it whole the time.

But Rita also showed her love and give her compliments. Something her mother never did.

" I wouldnt care if she did hit me like momma, as long as she still did give me love and compliments". Were Carrie's thought before the movie continued.

**_Carrie stops yelling._**

**_The girls all stare shocked._**

**_Miss dssjardin: Everyone get out. Now! Out!_**

**_Miss desjardin: Oke, deep breath. _**

**_Come here. Come on It's oke. _**

**_You're oke sweetie. It's totally normal. _**

**_Shhhh don't you know what it means. Oke._**

"You handled it very good Rita" Said Mr Rodney from Drama.

The other teachers and parents nodded, while looking at Rita who was hugging Carrie.

Many teachers thought that while thinking: If only we had handled it that good.

**_The girls look back and while miss desjardin is comforting carrie a lamp breaks._**

"Whole damn building is falling apart". Said Henry softly.

**_The girls, miss desjardin and Carrie look at it._**

**_The scene turns black._**

**_Hello everybody. Its been a while since I post a chapter. As you all know my friend died. Thanks to that I didnt write for a while, than the daily stuff happend (school, holidays, parties) and I completly forgot about this story. _**

**_Two days ago I was cleaning my computer and found my fanfic account and story! I decided to post a chapter and see how it goes. I cant begging to tell you all how very sorry I am. To make it up a little I made this chapter pretty long. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed and can forgive me for letting you all wait so long!_**

**_From samlem15_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 The Talk.

"Alright Carrie come with me". Said miss Desjardin when the screen turned black.

Carrie nodded and went to follow miss Desjardin who was walking out of the room.

Before they were gone, Rita turned to Henry.

"We will be back in a hour". She said to him.

Henry only nodded to her.

When Carrie and Rita were gone everyone started to talk to each other.

"Quiet!.

People were looking at there principal who was normally very silent and kind, but who now stared at his students with anger.

"When Carrie and Miss Desjardin are away we are going to have a conversation about bullying and what it can do to someone". He said.

"Do we have to". Said Tina Blake looking bored.

"Yes we are because it seems a lot of people dont understand the concept". While Henry said that he stared at the students, but also the grown ups.

Henry felt so ashamed.

He thought that his school and students were great, something to be proud of.

Of course he had knew that Carrie and other students were bullied, but not that it was this worse!

He couldnt blame the students and teachers only, it was also his own fault for not being stricter and turning a blind eye.

They hadnt saw a quater of the movie yet and he was already sick and disgusted with himself and everyone.

He thought the wake up call was when Edwin tried to protect the students that bullied Carrie, like she was lesser than them!

When this was done he had some important things to talk about with his staff.

He felt a bit of his anger go away when he saw that a big part of the teachers, grown ups and teachers were looking ashamed and just as angry as him.

Of course Chris Hargenson and her crowd were looking like they had done nothing.

Ohh he would get them back for what they had done.

Not only what he saw in the movie.

He knew miss Desjardin wrote down what the students did to Carrie and she had tried to show him those notes, but he had not believed her saying she was seeing things.

When this was done he had to apologies to Carrie and Rita.

Henry snapped out of his thoughts when he saw people staring at him.

"Alright lets begin with the talk. Bullying...".

1 hour later.

"And that is why bullying is so wrong and disgusting"

"Remember all what I told you the next time you want to bully a girl of boy because he or she is different".

The crowd was silent after Henry was done talking.

The words wouldnt leave there head or that video of some children who killed them self because they were so much bullied that they couldnt handle it anymore.

Some of the children in that video were 10 years old!

Sue Snell had tears falling down her cheeks. One of the girls in the video had reminded her of Carrie.

A horrible thought enterd her mind. Had Carrie ever tried to kill herself?

She saw the video again, but now Carrie was among them.

Before she could throw up , she was picked up by the strong hands of her father.

"Sssss Susie".

Everyone was sitting still and looking at others or there hands (even Chris and her crowd who were also shocked by the video).

5 minutes later the door craked and Rita and a very red Carrie were coming inside again.

When Carrie was walking to her seat she was looking to some of the boys, before she became even more red and looked away.

At the moment that Carrie's but touched the chair , many students started running to her and hugged her.

"Were so, so sorry Carrie!"

"We didnt knew what we were doing!"

"I promise I will never bully you again!"

"Please dont kill yourself!"

Carrie was looking at the students with disbelief, slightly anger and fear.

Miss Desjardin noticed how uncomfortable Carrie was with so many people touching her and she pushed some students away from Carrie.

"Its all very nice that you apologies, but that doesnt makes everything alright!"

The students started shaking there head. Of course that wasnt enough.

Were they really so stupid to belief Carrie would forgive them everything in a clock tick?

"Plus dont start hugging Carrie all at once! You scare the crap out of her!". She said to the students.

One of the students walked forward to miss Desjardin and Carrie.

"I know that sorry isnt enough Carrie, but I promise I will never hurt you again" Said Jessica Upshaw (a ultra who has bullied Carrie).

The students started walking back to there seats when Carrie didnt respond.

"Thank you".

It was almost a whisper and if there were people talking nobody would have heard Carrie saying these words.

Jessica turned around and looked at Carrie who had tears in her eyes.

She nodded to Carrie and took her seat.

The black screen changed and the movie continued...

Alright posted the next chapter.

Is my grammer better this time or not? Please let me know!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next months i have it very busy so I probably update once a month.

I hope that I can update faster than that, but if that is not the cause, the maximum is once a month.

Reviews and advice is always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5 Remembering.

**_Carrie, Miss desjardin and the principal walk into the office._**

**_Principal: Are you feeling better?_**

**_Principal: Can I get you some asperine?_**

**_The principal ticks Carrie on her back. Carrie jumps and looks scared._**

**_Principal:_** _Some_**_ juice or something..._**

The entire female population plus some men look at the principal.

"Juice?" asks Melinda Blake (Tina's mother), shaking her head.

Principel Henry blushes a bright red at the looks he is getting from the female population.

**_Miss Desjardin: Juice? Really ,Henry?_**

**_Principal: Maybe you just want us to leave you alone._**

**_Miss desjardin: Carrie, honey._**

**_I am so sorry that I slapped you._**

**_I should have handled it better._**

"You handled it good, Rita" says principal Henry.

The adults shake their head and even some students look at her with respect.

Carrie turns to Rita and smiles at her.

Rita melts when she sees Carrie looking to her like that.

She wants nothing more to rip of Carrie's kerchief,

Let Carrie's beautiful, long, curly strawberry blond hair flowing thrue her fingers, while holding Carrie in her arms.

And when Carrie was safe and well, kiss her on those plumpy, rosy lips...

Stooopppppp!

Rita would have slapped herself if she wasnt here with almost the whole of Chamberlain.

She had to stop thinking about Carrie that way.

Carrie trusted her!

Carrie was her 15 Year Old Student!

She's almost 16, said a voice in her head.

Rita shook her head and turned her face to the ground.

Many people thought she protected Carrie so much because she found her a nice girl.

Of course that had been her reason at first, but when she got to know Carrie that changed.

People saw Carrie as a ugly, shy, religious person who was horrible in sports.

Of course they were for a part right. Carrie was shy and not good in sports, but she wasnt ugly and as religious as people thought.

Carrie was sweet, quite smart, had respect for others, was good at making thing and had a good sence of humor.

She had noticed she had feelings for Carrie 2 months ago.

At first it had been possible to control them. That all changed the first time Carrie took off her kerchief.

Rita had been speechless when she had saw Carrie without it.

Carrie was beautiful, with those big brown eyes, long strawberry blond hair, beautiful face and cute noise.

Rita had stared at Carrie for a few minutes, trying her best to not take Carrie against the wall.

After that Rita's emotions had been out of control.

If people, especially Carrie, knew about how she felt...

No, they couldnt know.

Carrie trusted her! She couldnt betray her trust by having improper dreams and feelings for her!

There was still a change that Carrie was at least understanding.

She was after all bisexual.

It was Carrie's biggest secret. No one except her knew this.

And Rita understood why. If Margareth White would ever find out about this...

She had no doubts that Margareth would try to change Carrie or kick her out of the house.

If that ever happend she would take Carrie in.

**_Its totally normal for young girls to get their periods. It usually actually happens a little bit earlier._**

**_Is this your first time? Honey do you understand what is happening to your body?_**

**_Do you know what it means?_**

**_Carrie: What? I dont know. I felt something moving down there._**

While almost all the males felt sorry for Carrie, they felt no need to talk about menstruation.

It was than no surprise that all the males were looking down or staring at there hands.

Hoping that the scene was almost done.

**_Miss Desjardin: Oh honey._**

**_Principal: Whoa!_**

**_Maybe you could, uh, talk to a counselor about that_**

"A counselor?!"

Henry became red in the face again.

While The entire female population was starting to think that the principal was clueless about females.

And the men were embaressed or laughing at Henry.

**_Ol' a nurse. _**

**_Um, what i need to know is who started throwing...things._**

**_Miss Desjardin: It was Chris Hargenson and all her friends._**

"Why do you look like that at each other?" Asked Sarima Thibodeau (mother of the Thibodeau twins).

Gwen Wilson started looking at Sarima and got suddendly a knowing look on her face.

"They're the Ultra's arent they?"

When Gwen spoke that name, the parents of pupil misfits threw a look of pure hatred to the girls in question.

They had heard of the Ultra's from here children. Rich, populair and beautiful girls who bullied other students.

There children had never said who those girls are. Saying that the ringleaders father made sure they werent punished (very hard).

"You let those girls bully other students!" Was Mr Holt screaming at the principal.

"Now hold on, my daughters are no bullies". Said Romy Wilson (mother of the Wilson twins).

"And if they did pull some harmless pranks on other students, they must have deserved it".

When Mrs Wilson was done with talking, she threw Carrie and other misfits nasty looks.

"You crazy********!".

Mrs Holt saw red in the face.

"They dont need to be bullied by youre manipulating, goth whores"!.

"What did you cal my daughters!". Screamed miss Wilson, getting purple flaws in her rage.

Before the two woman could start a bitch fight, both were pushed back by there partners.

Principal Henry was looking at the woman and decided it was time was taken action.

"When the video is over, we will niet all talk about this, alright".

"But we have for now a movie to watch, so if everyone wants to take her or his seat, please".

The parents decided to listen and sat down.

**_Principal: Cassie._**

**_Miss Desjardin: Carrie._**

**_Principal: Carrie did Chris Hargenson start this?_**

**_Miss Desjardin: Honey, you dont have to protect them. What they did was unforgiveable._**

**_Principal: Okay, uh..._**

**_It doesnt seem that Carrie is going to point the finger, so Miss Desjardin, I need you to get the bottom of this._**

**_Let the punishment fit th de crime._**

**_Miss Desjardin: Okay._**

**_Principal: Carrie your excused from P . E class for the rest of the week._**

**_Miss Desjardin: Just take study hall, okay?_**

**_At the library._**

**_Principal: Yeah ,were going to call your mom, Carrie._**

**_Carrie: What._**

**_In the background bubbles start to rise._**

**_Principal: Were going to have to call your mother, Carrie._**

**_I know she's had problems with us in the past, ever since the state stopped her from homeschooling you anymore,_**

**_but we've got to bring her into this, okay?_**

**_Mmm-mmm. No._**

The pure look of terror on Carrie's face was enough to make every single person in the room starting to worry about Carrie.

There was something wrong, but what? What could make Carrie having a reaction like that?

**_Miss Desjardin: Sweetie, we have no choice. We have to tell your mother what happend._**

**_Carrie: No!_**

**_The watermachine in the room breaks._**

**_Miss Desjardin: Carrie._**

**_Carrie sits on a bench._**

**_Two boys who sit next to her look at her._**

**_Boy 1 ( ) Hey. Hey you._**

**_Carrie looks at them and they make sexual gestures._**

"Freddy Delois and Henry Tennant!".

"Detention! Tommorow after school! Said the principal.

When the two boys wanted to defend there case, Henry gave them a look.

Both boys started muttering. Man, since this movie had begon the principal had grown balls and everybody felt sorry for Creepy Carrie.

What the hell was happening next?!

**_Carrie looks away in disgust and closses her eyes._**

**_When Carrie opens her eyes again Margareth stands in front of her._**

The adults that had known Ralph White felt a chill going down there backs.

The look on Margareth's face was that of her late husband Ralph White!

**_The scene changes and now showes Carrie and Margareth walking out of the school._**

**_Margareth drags Carrie to the car._**

**_Carrie turns around to the Ultra's and Chris boyfriend Billy Nolan who point and stare at her._**

**_Chris says something and shows Billy the video._**

"Your sick Hargenson". Says Lila Thibodeau.

Chris snares at Lila.

"Like youre any better, you laughed to and threw tampons like the rest of us".

Lila got a color and looked away.

**_Billy laughs at it and Carrie gets in the car._**

**_The scene changes again. Now you see Margareth and Carrie in the car._**

**_Carrie looks after a few seconds at her mother._**

**_Carrie: I'm sorry you had to come to school today, mom._**

"You dont have to apologise for that Carrie".

"It wasnt your fault". Said Elton Mott (Margareth's boss).

"Really?" Asked Carrie timidly.

"Yes, youre mother was already done with her work". Added Elton.

"Carrie gave him a small smile and got hugged tighter by Rita.

Elton was at the meantime looking at Carrie.

She was very well manered.

So different then her mother who would yell at his clients.

He had never saw her before, but had heard she was like Margareth.

Had she been judged too soon?

**_Margareth doesnt look at Carrie, but takes her hand instead._**

**_Margareth parks the car for the house and stands still._**

**_Margareth: Let's go inside, little girl._**

**_You need to come inside with me._**

**_Carrie: Mama, why didnt you tell me?_**

**_I was so scared, mama._**

**_I thought I was going to die._**

**_Mama they laughed at me and they threw things at me._**

**_Margareth steps out of the car and looks finally at Carrie._**

**_Margareth: We'll talk about this inside, Carrie._**

**_Carrie:No!_**

**_Margareth turns around and gives Carrie a look full of disgust and loathing._**

**_Carrie shrinks down._**

**_Carrie: I want to talk about it right now._**

**_I dont want to get inside with you._**

The people of Chamberlain had never thought that the could feel more disgust to Margareth White.

Guess what, they were wrong. Not was she only a crazy bitch, but a bad mother.

Carrie was clearly in need of comfort, but the crazy bitch does nothing except trying to force Carrie in the house.

The students were looking at Carrie with pity.

Funny thing, if you had said to them that they would feel sorry for Carrie White, they had laughed them out in the face.

But now seeing how Carrie was in need of comfort and that her own mother wouldnt even hold her...

Shame and sorry was at the moment

**_Carrie looks behind her and sees a boy on his bike._**

**_When the boy is away Carrie looks forward again._**

**_Carrie wants tonstep out of the car, but at her side is the boy on the bike._**

**_Boy: Crazy Carrie, Crazy Carrie!_**

**_Tommy Erbert (the boy) pulls his face to the window and makes snorts._**

"Im sorry Carrie". Said Tommy Erbert.

But Carrie didnt seen to hear him. She was with her thoughts somewhere else.

**_Carrie jumps slighty and looks at the boy who is now behind her again._**

**_Tommy: Crazy Carrie, Crazy Carrie._**

**_Carrie looks angry at Tommy, suddendly Tommy falls with his bike._**

**_He gives Carrie a nasty look, before getting up and away from her._**

**_Carrie looks shocked and slightly scared about what happend._**

**_It seems she's muttering something._**

"What's wrong Carrie?"

"And why keeps everything falling around you"

Asked Christine Jones (a Senior).

It was a fact that Carrie was a klutz. Everybody at school knew that, but this was ridiculous!

Carrie again didnt seem to heard it and stared at the screen.

**_Carrie looks above her to the sun and trees._**

**_They come closer and closer, till the screen turns black._**

**_Hello everybody, sorry that this chapter is a few days later than promised. I was on a fieldtrip to London and I thought I had posted it already. Wasnt, oeps. Again sorry._**

**_The good news is that I have already begun on the next chapter and where are getting closer to the revealing of Carrie's homelife._**

**_If anybody has reviews of tips for that let me know._**

**_Thanks from samlem15._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 A shocking secret revealed.

_**Carrie walks inside the house.**_

The teenagers and adults look at the interieur of Carrie's house.

It's full of figures, paintings or other stuff about Jesus.

"Holy shit".

"Where is the Tv". Asks Jessica Upshaw.

Carrie looks at her with a shy smile.

"We dont have a Tv".

All the students look at Carrie with horror.

"Why not? Your not that poor! Are you?".

Carrie becomes so red that people see it, despite the fact she wears a kerchief.

"Mama says its from the Devil".

" Youre mother doesnt allow any electronica in your house, Carrie?". Asks Mrs Snell.

Carrie shakes her head at the question, like she is emberessed to admit it.

"No wonder you spend so much time in the library..."

Think many of the students while the movie continues.

_**A sound is coming from upstairs and Carrie walks to the stairs.**_

_**When Carrie is upstairs she walks to a room.**_

_**In the room is Margareth White bumping her head against the wall.**_

"Is she hurting herself because Carrie got her first period". Whispers Mr Frogg to Miss Martina (Spanish teacher).

"I think so". Answers she back. Disgusted with the womans behavior.

_**Margareth: Oh God, help my child, she is lost.**_

"She is lost!?". Screams the female population.

_**Carrie: Mama, stop it.**_

_**Mama!**_

_**Margareth stops bumping her head against the wall and looks at Carrie**_

_**I dont want to upset you.**_

"Carrie, stop apologising".

"It's not your fault that you got youre first period and that Margareth is overreacting".

The girl in question looks a bit better, but stil incredible scared.

Everyone was looking like they wanted to attack Mama and they hadnt saw everything yet.

_**Margareth: So, you're a woman now.**_

_**Margareth: And god made Eve from the rib of Adam.**_

_**-And what ,Carrie? Say it.**_

_**Carrie: No , Mama.**_

_**Margareth: Say it.**_

_**Carrie: Talk to me.**_

_**Please just talk to me.**_

People were starting to dull there nails in there chairs.

Carrie was in clear need of comfort and Margareth was forcing her daughter to say things out of the Bible.

There hate for Margareth was heading to a high point.

_**And Eve was weak. I just want you to talk to me.**_

_**Margareth: And the first sin was the sin of intercourse.**_

_**Carrie: And the first sin was the sin of intercourse.**_

_**Carrie: Why didnt you tell me, Mama?**_

_**Margareth: And god visited Eve with a curse. And the curse was a curse of blood.**_

_**Carrie: I'm not going to say that. That's not even in the Bible.**_

"Yeh, alrigh Carrie! Tell it her!". Were people screaming.

_**It doesn't say that anywhere.**_

**_Margareth: Oh Lord. Help this little girl see the sin of her days and ways._**

**_Show her that if she had remained innocent, the curse of blood would not have come upon her as it did on Eve._**

**_Carrie: I'm not Eve, Mama. I didnt sin._**

**_Margareth: You showered with those other girls._**

**_You had lust-filled thoughts._**

While people started mummering about what Margareth was now saying, Carrie was looking like a child who had done something bad.

She looked up at Ms Desjardin.

Like a mantra she heard her mother's voice saying those words again.

You had lust-filled thoughts.

**_Carrie: Everyone has to shower, Mama._**

**_Everyone. That 's just the rules._**

**_Margareth: You must be different, because He can see you._**

**_Carrie: I don't want to be different, Mama. I want to be like them._**

The teenagers and adults were looking with surprise at Carrie.

Why would she dress like that if she wanted to be like the rest?

Suddendly, a idea went off in their heads.

"Carrie, has Margareth been forcing you to do things you dont want to do?" Asked Mr Holt.

The silence that followed answered the question.

The crowd was to shocked to say or do anything for a few minutes.

Suddendly Mr Hargenson jumped from his chair.

"Thats it! Im calling Social Services!".

Before John could do it, a piece of paper fell from the sky.

Dear John,

The scene is not done, but you can call Social Services when the movie is over.

The crowd didnt look happy, but accepted it and continued watching the movie,

**_Margareth: He can smell the sin on you. And he will punish you._**

**_Margareth takes her Bible and slaps Carrie with it in the face. Hard._**

There was completly silence in the room.

Girls and woman had tears in their eyes and the men hold them.

Their eyes turned to Carrie, who Rita was holding extra hard.

Rita pulls a the sleeve of Carrie's dress.

The crowd holds a deep breath when they see the bruses on her wrist.

"Carrie..."

Before anyone could say or do something Carrie escaped from Rita and was running to the door.

But before she was there, she was stopped by some parents and teachers.

Carrie started screaming and moving, but the adults hold her tight.

After a few seconds Carrie didnt try to escape and became quite.

Henry and Rita were walking to Carrie with some adults and teachers behind them.

The moment Carrie noticed Ms Desjardin, she looked to the ground

"Carrie, please look at me".

Carrie did like she hadnt heard Rita and continued looking at the floor.

Rita couldnt stand that and gave Carrie a hug.

Carrie became stiff, but relaxed after a few moments.

Everyone was looking at her with expressions of deep sorrow and hatred (towards Margareth).

"Ms White, when this scene is done we are going to the office and talk about this". Said Principal Henry.

When he tried to comfort her, she pulled closer to Rita.

Rita gave Henry a shake with her head and moved with Carrie back into their seats.

She pulled Carrie again in a hug and tried her best to not go after Margareth or cry.

She had to be strong now, for Carrie.

**_I will not let that come down upon you. I will not._**

**_Lord have mercy._**

**_Carrie: No, the Lord is good._**

**_His unfailling love endures forever, and his faithfulness continues through all generations._**

**_Psalms 100, verse 5._**

**_Margareth: I'm going to keep you away from that school._**

"She cant do that". Said Mr Frogg.

**_Carrie: You can't._**

**_Carrie panicks and walks away, downstairs._**

**_Margareth follows her down the stairs._**

**_Margareth: We'll pray. We'll pray together._**

**_To save our women-weak, wicked, sinning souls._**

**_Carrie: You didn't tell me and they laughed._**

**_I didn't sin, you sinned._**

**_Margareth gets a stoick look on her face while looking at Carrie._**

**_Carrie starts looking at her mother with fear and gulps._**

**_Margareth: I did not. I did not sin._**

**_Go to your closet._**

People look confused about what Margareth say, but Rita turns slightly green.

She remembers the terrified look Carrie had in the first scene of this movie.

**_Carrie: No, Mama._**

**_Margareth opens the door next to her._**

**_Margareth: Go to your closet and pray._**

**_Margareth graps Carrie and drags her to the closet._**

**_Carrie: No. No! No!_**

**_Get off me ! Mama ! Stop it !_**

People in the crowd are starting to cry.

It hurt so much to see Margareth hurting her daughter, who faught tooth and nail to escape from her mothers grip.

**_Margareth: Go to your closet and pray for forgiveness._**

**_Carrie: No!_**

**_Margareth: You pray._**

**_Carrie: Mama! Help!_**

**_No, Mommy!_**

The tears and shouts become worse.

They know Carrie isnt going to win this and they have to listen to her pleas to Margareth to let her go.

**_Margareth: Come on._**

**_Carrie: Please! Help!_**

**_Margareth throws Carrie in the closet and closes it._**

Carrie becomes stiff and Rita hugs her tighter.

When this movie is done she is going to kill Margareth.

How does that woman dare to hurt her Carrie!?

**_Margareth: You pray, little girl._**

**_Pray for forgiveness._**

**_Carrie: Mommy, let me go!_**

**_Let me out! Mom!_**

**_Margareth starts hurting herself while keeping the closet shut._**

The adults notice the scars on Margareth's upperarm.

With a sick feeling they understood that Margareth had done that before.

**_God, you son of a...!_**

**_A thin line appairs in the door of the closet._**

Everyone sees this, but is still too shocked to react on it.

**_Margareth looks above her and starts praying._**

**_The screen moves to Carrie who is locked in the closet._**

**_Carrie looks around her and her eyes land on a Jesus figure._**

When the students and adults see this, they cant keep it down anymore.

Several people throw up and cry and scream harder then before.

How could Margareth do something so inhumane, against her own daughter!?

Locked in a closet, like she was a animal.

**_Carrie starts to pray, but suddenly the Jesus figure starts to bleed._**

**_Carrie tries again to pray, but she stops with it and starts crying._**

**_Help me. Help me._**

When the screen turned black Principal Henry walks to Carrie with the school Nurse, Ms Drew, Mr Frogg, Mrs Martina, Mr Snell, Mrs Watson and Mrs Holt and gives Carrie a sighn to follow them.

Rita pulls Carrie gently of her legs and then stands up herself.

She takes Carrie's hand and walks with Carrie to the adults.

They gave Carrie a warm smile, in the hope she will calm down a bit.

Carrie and Rita walk with the rest of the group to the hall of the school.

When no one can see the group anymore, all Hell breaks down.

_**Hello dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, now the secret is out. In the next chapter youre going to read the reactions of diffrent persons (Chris, Sue, Rita, etc).**_

_**I think to add a scene between Rita and Carrie in which they admit they like each other? Should it be normal or large? If any of you have tips or things you would like to see in this fanfic let me know.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 Painful truths.

_**Carrie POV.**_

Carrie was playing with her skirt, avoiding looking at the adults around her.

The adults in the room were talking to each other. They were very pale and had expressions of anger and sorrow on their faces.

They were at the moment sitting in the office of the principal.

They had been her now for several minutes.

The principal was sitting behind his office. At the right and left of him were Ms Drew, Mr Frogg and Mrs Martina.

Right behind Carrie was Mr Snell, Mrs Holt and Mrs Watson.

The school Nurse was in her office, waiting for Carrie.

And Rita was of course next to Carrie.

"Carrie, please talk to us".

Carrie felt Rita holding her hand.

She knew they wanted to talk to her about what her mother had done to her.

She couldn't. They would fell disgusted with her if she told them everything that had happend in her house.

How she had let her mother abuse, control and manipulate her.

Rita would hate her too. She was a ugly, hopeless, weak person and she never understood why Rita payed her attention.

Now Rita was at the point of finding out everything she had tried to keep hidden.

_**Rita POV.**_

Rita was shaking with rage.

That old, crazy harlot of a mother was abusing her Carrie!

Sweet, beautiful and shy Carrie. It wasn't only Margareth at who she was angry though.

She blamed herself for not seeing it.

How many times had she saw Carrie with a bruise of something like that?

And everytime she had believed Carrie when she told her how she had got that bruise thanks to her own clumsiness.

She thought back to the things she had seen. She would get Margareth for all the things she had done to her daughter.

Maybe Carrie could come and live with her. She would treat her like the treasure she is.

She looked at her left to Carrie.

Since they came in the office fifteen minutes ago, she hadn't said one word.

Rita took Carrie's hand and gived a slight push. Making clear that she was there for her.

**_Sue POV._**

Sue Snell was a girl who got it all.

Great friends, great looks, an amazing boyfriend and loving parents.

It was thanks to that hard to think that Carrie had grown up without those things.

She looked up at the screem, Carrie was crying and bleeding.

She heard the screams, the whispers and tears from her peers and those families.

It was funny to think that not an hour ago Carrie was the most hated (with her mother) person in Chamberlain and that now everyone was feeling sorry for her.

Not in a 100 years she had thought that Margareth White could hurt her daughter. She was crazy, but no one had thought she was violent.

How much had Carrie sufferd? What had that woman done to her?

That were questions she had no right on asking.

They all felt sorry now, but how many times had they hurt Carrie?

No one had beat her up or something like that, but they had bullied her for years.

The name calling, cruel jokes and so much more.

Carrie would never forgive them.

_**Chris POV.**_

Chris felt like she was kicked in the stomach.

Whole her life she has know that her looks and wealth got her everywhere.

That it was better to screw, than get screwed.

She had bullied Carrie because of her mother, shyness and behavior.

But that was not Carrie's fault.

For the first time pieces started to fall in place.

Her behavior and of course Margareth's behavior.

Margareth wasn't a loving mother, but a manipulating bitch.

Driving Carrie every day to school for her own good. Pfffffffffffff!

How many times was Carrie abused by that moron?

Her mother Cecilia had told her many times not to bully other childeren, that she didn't know what she was doing to those kids.

That had been the reason that her parents had divorced. Her father never saw how Chris really was.

Ohhhhh! If she had listened to her mother!

For the first time in her life, Chris Hargenson felt sorry.

_**Billy POV.**_

Billy felt sick.

Everyone thought he was a hopeless case and a criminal.

Alright, maybe the people were not wrong about that.

But he had one big secret.

His father, before he left him and his mother, was alcoholic who slapped him and his mother.

No one knew this, but his friends knew that he couldn't stand parents who hurt their children or people who hurt children.

A old friend of his father had tried once to rape a little girl.

Billy had, when he heard that, beat the guy up with his friends.

That man had lied and told everyone that Billy had robbed him.

Of course he never got to the police for this. Asshole.

Billy smirked. When this video was done he and his friends would bring Margareth White a visit.

_**Freddy Holt POV.**_

Freddy Holt was a very smart guy.

He got A's very easy and had known Carrie since second grade.

Then how hadn't he noticed something?

Maybe it was because he had been blinded like the rest.

Carrie wasn't mean or ugly (not that you could tel that with her kerchief), but she was different.

She has always been quite, naief and dressed weird.

None of that is her fault.

Freddy had the sinking feeling that Margareth had abused Carrie her whole life.

And of course she hadn't told that to anyone.

The teachers ignored her and her peers bullied her.

The only person in the school was their new gym teacher Miss Desjardin.

From Miss Desjardins reaction he could tell that Carrie hadn't told it to her.

He didn't know everything what his (more populair) peers had done to Carrie, but he had heard all the rumors.

And while he had never bullied her, he hadnt helped or befriend her either.

No one had ever done that.

Even the biggest nerds and losers.

Most of them had exactly bullied Carrie too, in the hope to gain some popularity.

Freddy started looking at the door. He wonderd when his mother would return.

He was in the need of a hug of his mother.

_**So this are some reactions of the characters. In the next chapter Carrie admits everything and you read what happends after that. The Rita/Carrie scene is also in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this and please leave reviews. Btw thanks for all the nice reviews. I still cant believe so many people are interested in this story. Till next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10b

Chapter 8 A stolen childhood.

**In the principals office.**

"Carrie, we need to know what your Mother did to you". Said Principal Henry.

When Carrie said nothing, he took his face in his hands.

He didn't know why he even tried. Carrie wasn't going to say anything.

"Why?"

All the adults in the room stirred up. It was the first thing Carrie had said in 15 minutes.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Answered Mrs Watson utterly confused.

"Why do you all want to know that?" Whispered Carrie.

"Carrie, from what we have seen your mother isn't treating you right". Answered Mrs Holt, worry in her eyes for the young girl.

"She loves me" Said Carrie, but you could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Sometimes she gets mad, but she only wants the best for me".

"No she doesn't! If she loves you she wouldn't hit you and lock you in a f***ing closet!". Screamed Mr Frogg.

Carrie's eyes were shining with tears from the words of Mr Frogg. She knew he was right, but she was so scared of what Momma would do.

"Carrie, please we only want to help you, but for that we need to know what Margareth has done to you". Pleaded Mrs Martina.

On Mrs Martina's words Carrie exploded.

"Why do you all suddendly care?!"

The adults took a step back from Carrie, who was looking at them with a murderess expression.

"For the last 15 years you all ignored me or treated me like crap! You never gave me a chance! You all asumed I am like my mother!"

"You allowed my fellow students to bully me! You never came to me to see if I was alright! You... You...!

Carrie broke down in front of the adults. All the anger, sadness, fear and so much more she had from 15 years of abuse, bullying and suppression came out.

Carrie was crying on the floor, her body pressed together. It felt so good to finally let all the emotions she had free for everybody to see.

She was surprised when she suddendly felt strong arms around her.

She dared to look up and saw the teachers, the principal and Mrs Watson, Mrs Holt and Mr Snell looking at her with sorrow and pity.

Rita.

She was in Rita's arms.

Rita...

Did Rita still love and care about her?

Love...

Love was such a new and confusing something for Carrie.

Being loved by someone for who you are. Who gave you compliments, didn't hit you and made you feel good (about yourself).

"Carrie?"

At the sound of Rita's voice she snugged Rita harder, refusing to look at her.

"Carrie, look at me".

"Carrie".

Rita took Carrie's face in her hand, forcing Carrie to look at her.

Carrie had expected many different looks of hate or disgust, but was met with eyes who were full of worry.

"Carrie, whatever has happend isn't your fault".

"Your mother shouldn't have treated you the way she has and is still doing".

"We want to help, all of us".

The other adults nodded their heads.

"We can take you away".

"Make sure she will never hurt you again".

Carrie didn't answer.

Rita stroke her hair. It was time for her final card.

"You could live with me, if you want".

Carrie made her decision with those last words from Rita.

Go and live with Rita was like a dream for Carrie.

She had been to Rita's house before. She had even spent some nights there (her mother thought she was helping in a church).

Rita didn't force her to cook and clean while she read The Bible. By Rita she could always be herself.

Rita would treat her good and maybe she could be herself for the first time in her entire life.

Carrie sat down at the chair before Principal Morton and started to tell about her mother and what she had done to her.

**In the cafeteria.  
><strong>

The students, teachers and adults were waiting for Carrie and the other adults to come back.

They didn't scream and talk anymore about what they had seen. No, there was completely silence now.

Suddendly came true the doors Mrs Martina, Mr Frogg, Mrs Holt, Mr Snell, Mrs Watson and Mrs Drew.

The first thing that everyone noticed was that Carrie, the Nurse, the Principal and Mrs Desjardin weren't with them.

The second thing was that all of them were very pale.

They walked to their chairs and sat down in them.

"Hey Beth, could you please give me a glass of water?" Asked Mr Snell to the lunchlady.

Beth started walking to get a glass of water, but was interrupted by Mrs Drew.

"Screw it, I need whiskey".

The students became even more worried. What was so terrible that Mrs Drew of all people would drink Whiskey?

5 minutes later Beth came back with 6 glasses and a bottle Whiskey.

"How bad is it" Asked Norma Watson.

The six people looked at each other. After 1 minute Mr Frogg took the word.

"Terrible, what that woman had done to Carrie is inhuman".

"Margareth has abused Carrie emotionel, physical and verbally as long as Carrie can remember".

Everyone that didn't know that gasped. Of course they had there suspices when they had seen that scene, but to heard it been said aloud was different.

"Everytime that Carrie doesn't listen to Margareth or does something she considerds a sin, she will beat Carrie up, starve her and call her names".

"Jezubel Slut, The Devils Whore, worthless, pervert and many others".

People were staring, how could you do that to your own daughter? Knowing Margareth's version of "sin" they had no doubts that Carrie hadn't done anything wrong to begin with!

"If the thing that Carrie does is so terrible in her eyes, Margareth has special punishments".

"What for special punishments?" Asked Sue Snell with tears in her eyes.

"Locking her in a closet for hours sometimes days, whipping her with a belt, kicking her out of the house so she has to sleep outside, burn her...

Mr Frogg couldn't handle it anymore and started crying.

Mrs Holt decided to tell farther.

"And that was only the physical abuse".

Students were looking at each other. It was getting even worse!?

"She has been forcing Carrie to wear those clothes and kerchief and act like she wants Carrie to act".

"It doesn't matter to her what Carrie wants".

"Carrie isn't allowed outside, the only place Margareth allows her to go is school".

"But I saw Carrie yesterday outside by Kelly's!". Said Tina Blake.

People were confused. They had seen Carrie also outside school.

"Margareth works from 10.00 am till 17.00 sometimes 18.00 am, doesn't she?" Asked Chris Hargenson.

"Yes, indeed Mrs Hargenson" Said Elton Mott.

He was furious with Margareth. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how sick she really was.

"Well, then is it very simple".

"When Margareth isn't home Carrie goes out".

"If that is true that girl has balls". Said Billy DeLois with respect in his voice.

On this Mrs Martina smiled.

"She is a very strong girl".

"Most people would have killed themselfes or be in much worse shape with everything that she has experienced".

The students felt terrible. Carrie had suffered so much not only because of Margareth, but from them too.

They had bullied her for something she wasn't to blame. If they hadn't be so stupid they could bave figured this out years ago and put a stop to it.

"Well most of the time". Said Mrs Watson sadly.

"What do you mean, Nellie?" Asked Mrs Upshaw.

Mrs Watson took a deep breath and continued.

"When Carrie was 10 almost 11 she tried to kill herself".

The reaction was huge. Some started crying and others threw up. Realising how close they had been to losing Carrie.

"Why?" Asked Romy Wilson.

"Carrie started puberty early".

People cringed, wondering what Margareths reaction was on THAT.

"At first she could hide it from Margareth, but somehow she discovered it".

"Margareth was behind anger".

"I don't know what Margareth had done to Carrie, she wasn't ready to tell that".

"But it was so terrible that Carrie tried to hang herself".

"Thanks Goodness it failed". Said Sarima Thibodeau.

During all this Vicky Hanscome had been quite. She remembered something, but didn't dare asking about it.

"Has Carrie ever hurt herself?" She wondered.

She didn't realise she had said that loud enough for everybody to hear.

The crowd started to mutter again.

"Please, can everybody be quite!" Screamed Mrs Drew.

She then turned to Vicky.

"What do you mean Miss Hanscome".

Vicky felt a bit uncomfortable with everyones gaze upon her, but was determined to say what she wanted.

"I saw Carrie 2 years back with scratches on her arms".

"At that moment I didn't thought much about it, but it looked a bit like the scratches on Mrs White arms".

Mrs Drew took her glass of Whiskey.

"Carrie cut herself for almost a year".

"She stopped with that the moment Rita came to this school and started to care and protect her".

"Did Mrs Desjardin knew about it?"Asked Mr Hargenson.

He had seen how close Carrie and Mrs Desjardin were and wondered if she had know about Carrie being abused.

"Rita didn't know that Margareth abused Carrie till a hour ago". Answered Mrs Drew.

"When Carrie was done telling, Rita looked ready to kill Margareth herself".

"The only reason she hasn't done that yet it because Carrie needs her now".

The student who know how protective Rita is of Carrie couldn't help but smile. There were no doubts that Margareth was in serious trouble.

"Were are they anyway?" Asked Billy Nolan to Mrs Drew.

"Carrie, Rita and Principal Henry are at the moment with the School Nurse in her office". Answered Mrs Drew.

"She is healing some of Carrie's wounds and checking her".

"Principal Henry is there because he has to be there as the Principal and Rita because she is refusing to leave Carrie".

"They should be back here any minute".

**In the nurses office.**

Carrie was with the nurse, the principal and Rita in the nurses office.

She was lying on a bed while the nurse was nursing some of her wounds on her arms.

She was so happy, but also terrified.

After she had told the grown ups everything, they were crying and hugging her.

They had told her it wasn't her fault and that they would take care of Margareth.

She didn't need to see Margareth again, they would handle everything.

It was so unreal. Just this morning she had no one except Rita, but now she felt that things were going to change.

_For the better._

Almost everyone was so sweet to her since the movie. Her fellow students had even promised to stop bullying her.

Would they be her friend? It was such a crazy thought.

But with everything that was happening today , everything seemed to d be possible.

It would be so nice to have friends!

Not that Rita wasn't a friend. Rita was the most important person in her life!

And now she was going to live with her.

Rita had said they would decorate a room for her, buy nice clothes and stuff for her and so much more.

Her feelings for Rita had become stronger after all this.

Carrie's thinking was disrupted by the voice of the nurse.

"What?" Stutters Carrie.

"I said that I and the principal will talk in my office" Said the nurse.

"We will be back in 15 minutes".

The moment the principal and nurse were gone, Rita picked up Carrie from the bed.

Rita was red in the face. A sign she was angry.

"Everything is going to be alright now Carrie". Said Rita.

"Are you really not angry at me?". Asked Carrie timid.

"Of course not Carrie". Answered Rita.

She gave Carrie a little perk on her check.

She was telling the truth. She wasn't angry at Carrie, but at Margareth. The only thing that was holding her down from killing her was Carrie.

What that woman had done to her Carrie...

But now that was going to change. Margareth would be arrested and Carrie was going to live with her.

She would treat Carrie as a little princess.

"Imagine Carrie". Said Rita.

"Nice clothes and stuff, staying up late, eating delicius things, watching tv on tge couch.

"Can I have a pillow?" Asked Carrie.

Rita cursed Margareth in silence.

"Yes you can have a pillow honey". Answered Rita.

Suddendly Rita got a great idea.

"You could also have a stuffed animal to sleep with".

"Or you can sleep with me if you're scared".

On the last words of Ms Desjardin Carrie became as red as a cherry.

Carrie felt her heart beating faster and faster.

Rita was so sweet to her.

Without thinking Carrie placed her lips on those of Rita.

Rita was thinking about Carrie living with her, when she was interrupted by a pair of rosy lips.

It took her a few seconds to understand that Carrie was kissing her.

Did Carrie like her?!

When she was behind the shock, she started to kiss back.

The kiss was amazing. It was sweet and pure.

She felt bolts of electricity going throw her.

Carrie tried to deep the kiss, but she couldn't.

Rita suppressed a chuckle. Carrie was so innocent.

The kiss continued for a few seconds.

Suddendly Carrie stopped.

"I'm sorry".

Carrie stared to the ground.

What had she been thinking?!

"Why are you sorry Carrie?" Asked Rita.

"That I kissed you". Stutterd Carrie.

"Why? I enjoyed it". Said Rita with a smile.

"Really?" Asked a shocked Carrie.

Rita bow herself forward to Carrie and whispered in her ear:

"I enjoy kissing the girl I love".

Carrie felt herself smiling. Rita loved her?

"I love you to Rita". Said a blushing Carrie.

Rita stepped forward with the intention of kissing Carrie again, but was stopped by the entrance of Henry Morton.

From the look on his face she could tell that he had heard everything.

He stared at them with a smile on his face.

"You and Carrie can stay here for a while and talk if you like". Asked Henry.

Rita nodded her her while Henry walked away to the cafetaria. But not before he winked to her.

She knew that she would have to discus the situation between her and Carrie with Henry. But for now she was happy to hold Carrie and kiss her pain away.

**In the cafetaria.**

The people in the cafetaria were waiting for Carrie, Rita and the principal to come back.

The school nurse was already in the cafetaria. She was pale and refusing to talk to anybody.

The doors of the cafetaria opened and principal Morton came in the cafetaria.

He was looking sick and angry. Despite that they could swear that they saw a flash of happiness in his eyes.

"You all don't have to worry. Carrie and Rita will come in a few minutes time". Said principal Morton.

"We will continue to watch the movie after they are back".

"You can ask Carrie question or talk with her during the next break".

The students and adults nodded.

He didn't want that people would look for the two of them.

If they did, they would probably get a nasty shock.

He really was clueless about females. How he hadn't noticed that his gymteacher had feelings for a student?

He would have a conversation with Rita about this, no doubt about that.

But he saw the love between the two f them and wouldn't seperate them.

He also got the feeling that even if he would forbid it, Rita would just quite her job and leave with Carrie.

Also, Carrie deserved to find love and happiness after everything that happend.

When the nurse was busy nursing Carrie he had saw some pretty huge brushes on her arms and legs.

On that moment he had wanted to kill Margareth White. Despite his anger he had noticed that Carrie had some really nice legs.

Rita had a good taste in woman.

10 minutes later Carrie and Rita walked threw the doors of the cafetaria.

Henry noticed that Rita's lips were slightly swollen.

He also noticed the looks of guilt in his students eyes when they were looking at Carrie.

Maybe he should make a list who when was allowed to talk to Carrie.

He thought that it else would become a mess.

Carrie and Rita walked to there place and sat down.

The screen started to play again.

**Hello everybody!**

**Sorry that the last part of this chapter took so much time. I had it very busy the last weeks with projects and tests. I also didnt know how to end this chapter. This is version 2 of chapter 10. Many people don't like version 1. I think thst they are right. I don't like it either. It's just that I got the idea from someone and I didn't know what else to write. If anyone has good ideas let me know. I hope you all like this better. Thanks for the reviews and till next time. Oh yeah! About my grammer... I have found a person who would like to help me with it. I also have found a site that improves grammer mistakes. I want to use one or both for my chapters. I probably will update all my chapters again, but now with better grammer. And of course the future chapter. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

_**The screen shows a black jeep that moves up and down.**_

Sue and Tommy look first at the screen, than too each other and than back to the screen.

Both feel their cheeks go a vibrant red.

The other people in the room stare also at the screen.

In the dark it is difficult to see who's car it is.

Although most seniors could swear they had seen that car before...

_**Inside the car are Sue and Tommy having sex.**_

The people in the room stare at the screen, than at Tommy and Sue and than back to the screen.

It takes everybody a few seconds to understand what they are watching.

The parents of young teens and Rita put their hands about their children/girlfriend eyes.

"Nice going Sue". Says Tina with a wink.

Sue dares too look up and sees her (male) classmates stare with lust and desire to the screen.

Just when she thinks it can't be worse, her father starts to whisper something about Tommy, a truck and dynamite.

Thanks goodness her mother notices and takes her fathers hand.

**_Tommy leans forward to kiss Sue, but she turns away._**

Ohhhhhh Tommy! I think you're doing something wrong!. Screams Billy Delois.

Some friends and classmates of him laugh about the dirty joke.

Before anyone can say or do something, a piece of paper falls right in front of Principal Morton.

Everybody is in a seconde quite.

"What does the note say". Asks Mr Wilson.

**Will you please shut up and watch the rest! You're going to see a lot more of things.**

Billy Delois and his friends became quite, while the rest wonders what they are all gonna see.

_**Tommy: "What?"**_

_**Sue: "Sorry."**_

_**Tommy: "What."**_

_**The next scene shows us Tommy and Sue with their clothes on outside the jeep.**_

A lot of people feel a bit more comfortable now that the two teens are wearing clothes again.

**_Tommy: "Hey, what's wrong?"_**

**_Sue: "I really messed up today, Tommy."_**

**_Tommy: "What, that thing with Carrie?"_**

"We all messed things up Sue". Whispers Heather to no one.

**_Sue: "You know about that?"_**

**_Tommy: "Yeah, everyone knows about it, but you're not responsible for what Chris does."_**

"It wasn't only me loverboy". Says Chris.

Tommy turns around to tell Chris to shut up, but sees to his surprise not a smug look on her face.

The look on Chris face expresses smugness, but also sorrow.

Could it be that Chris felt the slightest bit of sorrow for what she had done to Carrie?

**_Sue: "Yeah, but it was me, too."_**

**_Tommy: "You threw tampons at Carrie White?"_**

The surprise in Tommy's voice makes Sue and other girls who threw tampons cringe.

**_Tommy: "I kicked a kid in the ribs once."_**

**_"Yeah, while he was knocked out."_**

A lot of people look surprised. Tommy Ross was against violence.

They couldn't remember a time he had hit or said an unkind word to someone.

"Danny Patrick". Said George Dawson with half a smile.

**_"Because this kid, he used to beat the living shit out of me every day in sixth grade."_**

"Why would he do that?" Whispers Carrie to Rita.

But in front of Carrie sits Tommy who hears her.

Tommy turns around and gives her a small smile.

Rita pulls Carrie closer to her.

Tommy notices that Carrie looks very peachfull and calm.

Having Rita as her personal bodyguard must help.

Rita on the other hand looks angry at him.

It takes him a few seconds to understand that she isn't angry at him, but that she is worried about Carrie.

After what he had seen the last few hours, he couldn't disagree with her.

"I don't know why either Carrie". He says to the shy girl.

The girl stares in his eyes. He notices that she has really beautiful eyes.

"Those people are the real losers". He says.

Miss Desjardin gives him a gratefull smile, while Carrie blushes.

**_"Danny Patrick."_**

"Do you mean Danny D Patrick?" Asks Geraldine Jones.

"What do you know, aunt Geraldine?" Asks Billy Delois.

His aunt stares at him for a few seconds. He stares back at her.

He and his aunt don't get along that well.

"In Prison".

**_"Did you apologize to Carrie."_**

**_Sue: "Did you apologize to Danny Patrick?"_**

**_Tommy: "No, but we're not in sixth grade anymore."_**

**_Tommy tills Sue up and kisses her._**

**_Sue: " Don't."_**

**_Tommy: "He was a dick to me."_**

**_"What did Carrie White ever do to you."_**

**_A red car drives in a street and parks before a big house._**

**_Chris and Tina: "Whooooo!"_**

**_Chris: "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why he lost his license."_**

"Ohh really Mr Nolan!" Says officier Geraldine.

Billy Nolan curses under his breath.

"Than why are you still driving?".

Billy has no answer on that question.

At the same time Tina and Chris get looks from there parents.

Yet another thing they would have to talk about with them later.

**_Tina: "Then why are you still driving?"_**

**_Billy: "I don't need a license if they can't catch me."_**

"But we have you now, don't we Mr Nolan?" Says policeman Zack Rigger.

"Look, I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again".

The police was expecting Billy to deny everything or be angry.

Not to promise he wouldn't do it again.

Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for him.

"Alright Mr Nolan, but only this time". Answered policewoman Maggie McGreger.

Billy Nolan looks surprised for a moment, before he gives her a wink.

Maggie can't help, but laugh a bit.

Maybe some things would never change.

_**The screen shows a big and modern bedroom.**_

The (unpopular) students who had never seen Chris room look at the screen with wonder.

_**The doors opens and the teenagers get inside.**_

_**Chris and Tina jump on the bed.**_

_**Chris gets to her laptop.**_

**_Chris: "Jackie's email, Jackie's email!"_**

**_Tina: "Chris, no. No!"_**

**_Billy: "Wow. Why don't you two kiss or something while you're at it?"_**

"Yesss, do it!" Scream many male students and some female students.

Most of the adults decide to ignore this and continue watching, while the others try to shut up the students.

Chris smiles at the crowd and gives them a wink.

Before anyone can progress what's happening, she jumps on Tina and starts to kiss her.

The students yell and stare with shock.

The kiss continues for a while, before the two seperate.

Carrie stares at the two girls kissing and feels suddendly uncomfortable.

Rita who senses her change in behavior, hugs her tighter.

The other students don't have anything against relationships between the same sex.

Chamberlain, Maine is actually a very sociale and accepting place.

It's one of the reasons her mother is so hated for her weird and backward ideas.

Despite that, would people accept that she was in a relationship with a woman who is actually a bit too old for her?

**_Billy: "Oh baby."_**

**_Chris: "Don't be stupid."_**

**_Chris runs to Billy and starts kissing him._**

**_Tina: "Wait."_**

**_"Do you think we're going to get detention because of that?"_**

"Yes". Answers Tina with a grimm expression on her face.

**_"Because that would suck."_**

**_Chris: "No."_**

**_"They should be thanking us for helping her through her first period."_**

"Thank you Miss Hargenson". Says Mr Rodney with a sneer.

Chris tries to ignore it, but feels her checks go pink.

**_"I got her a tampon. So what?"_**

**_Tina: "You were only trying to help her, right?"_**

"Right". Whispers Eleanor Snell.

She could only shake her head at the what her daughters friends were saying and doing.

She knew that they weren't the best people, but she had thought more of them than this.

**_Chris: "We should post it."_**

"I will delete it after the movie". Says Chris to the people who look at her.

Despite this, people still look at her.

She doesn't notice because her attention is fixed on 2 people in peticulair.

While Carrie still doesn't look at her and Mrs Desjardin still looks ready to punch her, she feels better about herself.

**_Tina: "No, i'm in it."_**

**_Chris: "No one's going to see you, Teenie."_**

**_"Billy: What? What are you doing?"_**

**_Chris: "Carrie White."_**

**_Tina: "Favorite movie?"_**

**_Chris: "Bloodsport."_**

**_Billy: "Favorite drink?"_**

**_Chris: "Bloody Marie."_**

**_The scene changes again to the living room of Carrie's house._**

**_Inside is Margareth, who sews and sings a song from the radio._**

The crowd watches with disgust how Margareth enjoys her evening after abusing her daughter.

Where was Carrie anyway?

**_Margareth: "Brightly beams Our Father's mercy."_**

**_"From his Lighthouse evermore."_**

**_"But to us he gives the keeping of the lights along the shore."_**

**_"Let the lower lights be burning."_**

**_Margareth stops sewing and turns of the radio._**

**_She walks to the prayer closet and opens it._**

**_Inside is Carrie, who is sleeping._**

"You were at that time still in that torture room". Screams Principal Henry with rage.

The other people in the room seem to have the same amount of rage as him.

Some of the students and adults look ready to go and beat Margareth up.

Unfortortuntly,

the cops keep an eye on them.

Rita stares at the little beauty in her arms.

The cops would without doubt arrest Margareth after this.

Images of a little Carrie stuck in that room for hours, even days enters her mind.

She shakes her head. That were thoughts for later.

**_Margareth shakes Carrie who wakes up._**

**_Margareth: "Did you finish youre prayers, little girl?"_**

**_Carrie: "Yes, Momma."_**

**_Margareth kisses Carrie's check._**

**_Margareth: "That's my good girl."_**

Carrie watches the scene unfold and bursts out in tears.

The other people in the room look from the screen to the crying girl.

Rita picks her up and pulls her in a hug.

"Ssshhhhh". She whispers gently.

**_"I love you."_**

The Wilson twins look at the screen.

The scene would have been sweet if Margareth meant what she said.

The twins knew a lot about manipulation and what Margareth was doing was that definetly.

Just when you think a person can't become worse...

**_Carrie: "I love you, too, Momma."_**

Alright people here is chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the long time it took. I was out of inspiration. Next one will show Carrie's discovery of her powers. Love to write the reactions! Please let reviews behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10 Surprise?

_**The screen shows a big sport field.**_

_**On the sport field sit some teenage girls.**_

**_Rita Desjardin stands in front of them._**

The crowd looks at the screen.

Man, that woman was looking angry!

Even some of the bravest men had to admit that the gym teacher looked really scary.

_**Rita: "All right, stand up!"**_

**_The girls stand up._**

_**"Line up, please".**_

_**Rita stares at the girls when she walks past them.**_

_**"You have a big week coming up".**_

_**"Junior Prom".**_

Freddy Holt watches the exchange on the screen.

People were looking a bit more calm thanks to the relaxing scene.

They probably thought they would see a milder scene.

He could only chuckle.

While he didn't know exactly what had happend during Miss Desjardins detention, he knew from the rumors that it was ugly.

Looks like they would finally see what had really happend.

_**"Are you excited?" "****You probably all have your dresses".**_

Sue looks to the floor.

She knew that it was the right thing to let Tommy take Carrie to prom, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

_**The girls start to laugh and talk with each other.**_

_**"You have your dates by now".**_

_**Rita stops in front off Chris.**_

_**"What about you, Chris?"**_

_**"Who's the lucky guy?"**_

_**Chris:"Billy Nolan". "You don't know him".**_

Chris was looking at Miss Desjardins past self.

She could only shake her head at her own past self.

It was really dumb of her to behave like that, especially with how angry Miss Desjardin had been.

_**"He doesn't go to this school".**_

_**Rita:"Are you going to get him a boutonniere?"**_

_**"Or are you just going to pin **__**a bloody tampon to his lapel?"**_

Some of the people in the crowd start to couch out of surprise and shame.

At the same time some boys couldn't help but wonder how that would look.

**_The girls start to whisper._**

_**Chris:"I so don't need to hear this".**_

_**Chris tries to walk away, but Rita stops her.**_

"Bad move Miss Hargensen". Says Mrs Martina while shaking her head.

_**Rita:"You're not going anywhere".**_

_**Rita turns now to Sue.**_

_**"What about you, Sue?"**_

_**"Are you and Tommy busy campaigning **__**to be Prom King and Queen?"**_

Eleanor Snell wants to tell Miss Desjardin to leave her daughter alone, but discovers that she can't.

Her daughter did something horrible to Carrie and she has to face the consequences.

She looks at the girls in Rita's arms. She feels a wave of sorrow

They all had to face the consequences of what they had done.

"Its hard, isn't it?" Whispers her best friend Geraldine Jones.

She shakes her head to her lifetime friend.

"Sometimes you have to punish them hard, because else they won't know their bountries".

While saying that she looks to her nephew Billy Delois.

_**"I would have voted for you".**_

_**Rita walks away from Sue.**_

_**"Not now".**_

_**Sue stares ashamed to the ground.**_

_**"You all did a shitty thing yesterday".**_

_**"A really shitty thing"**. _

_"__**And one of you **__**had the audacity to post a video".**_

"Yes, Miss Hargenson!" Yells Henry Trennant while standing on his chair.

Chris gives him a glare and continues watching the movie.

"Get of that chair, Mr Trennant". Warns Mr Fromm.

_**The girls start to whisper again.**_

_**"**__**Somebody made a video of it?"**_

_** Chris:"**__**This is bullshit". **_

_**Rita:"**__**That's it". **_

_**"Thanks to Miss Hargensen, **__**you're all running suicides".**_

"I really need to learn my mouth shut, don't I?" Asks Chris.

The students in the room look surprised at her, knowing how stubborn she could be.

Some of the grown ups and teachers smile at the scene before them.

Maybe this movie wasn't that bad after all.

It give them the chance to change things for the better and it seemed to have a good effect on the students.

_**All the girls start to moan.**_

_**Chris:"**__**I'm not doing it". **_

_**Rita"**__**That's up to you". **_

_**"**__**That's up to all of you, but anyone**__**who stops running is suspended".**_

_**The girls look defeated.**_

Principal Morton shakes his head.

At first he and some other had thought the punishment was too hard, but this showed that Rita had been right.

_**"**__**And if you're suspended, **__**you're not going to prom". **_

_**"**__**While you're running, **__**I'd like for you to think long and hard **__**about what it would be like **__**to be Carrie White".**_

The room was completely silent.

Everyone was thinking about what Carrie being bullied, Carrie being abused and Carrie crying and bleeding.

The girls from gym class were shivering.

The thought off living that day in and out was horrible.

_**The screen changes.**_

_**It now shows the front off the school.**_

**_In front of the school stands an old car._**

**_Inside of the car sit Carrie and Margareth._**

The crowd looks with anger at the screen.

Carrie was looking so submissive that it made many mothers sick.

How could Margareth look so smug about her daughter being terrified of her?

At the some moment Carrie stiffed at seeing her mother.

**_Carri_e:"I'll be okay, Mama".**

_**Margareth:"I'm going to leave work early today **__**and pick you up after school".**_

"Fucking bitch". Mutters Norma Watson.

_**Margareth gives Carrie a kiss on the check.**_

_**Carrie staps out of the car and walks inside the school.**_

_**During this Margareth watches her.**_

"I think it would be handy for Margareth if she had the neck off a giraffe". Said Vicky Hanscome.

The thought of Margareth with a giraffe neck made some students snicker.

_**The screen changes back to the sport field.**_

_**All the girls are running rounds around the field.**_

_**Chris:"She can't do this to me".**_

Tina winches at those words and turns to Chris.

"Yes, she can Chris".

"She has in fact done it already".

Chris smirks.

"Damn right she can". Answers Chris.

Chris couldn't help but admire Mrs Desjardin for what she did.

It took a lot of guts, something that Chris admired.

_**Sue:"Just let it go, Chris". "We're almost done".**_

_**Chris:"Then every day this week?"**_

_**"All because of Carrie White?"**_

_**"Like hell I will"**._

_**Chris stops running.**_

_**Rita:"Keep moving, Hargensen". **_

_**"Keep running or you're not**_

_**going to prom."**_

"You enjoyed that, didn't you Rita." Says Principal Morton while trying not to laugh.

The gymteachers gives him n response a cocky smile.

_**Chris:" Fuck you!"**_

At the same time John Hargenson shakes his head.

How had he let it come so far?

He should have listened to his ex wife.

She had warned him, but he had refused to listen.

The first thing he would do after this movie is calling her.

_**Rita and the girls stare at her in shock.**_

_**"This is child abuse".**_

People look uncomfortable at the mention of child abuse.

_**"What did you say to me?"**_

_**"I'm not going to run another goddamn inch**__**because Carrie White got her period**__**and was too stupid to know what it was".**_

"Carrie is not stupid". Says Ms Drew matter of fact towards Chris.

"She has in fact higher grades than you do".

After this some boys start to yell and chirp.

_**Rita:" You're suspended".**_

**" You're out of prom**a_**nd you're out of my class".**_

_**Chris walks to Rita.**_

_**"Now".**_

_**" No".**_

_**The two stare each other in the eyes**_

Everyone in the room can feel the hate between the two woman on the screen.

"Bitch fight, bitch fight, bitch fight". Screams Billy Delois suddendly with glee.

His best mate Henry Trennant slaps himbagainst the head.

"Idiot!".

"This has already happend". He says.

Billy looks at him for a few seconds.

"Ohhhhhhh". He says.

_**Rita:"No ?"**_

_**Chris:" You can't decide that".**_

"It's a miracle Rita didn't slap her". Whispers Mrs Martina to Mrs Rennie.

_**"She can't do this to us".**_

_**Rita:"Goodbye, Chris".**_

_**"The rest of you, keep at it".**_

**_The rest of them start to run again._**

_**Chris:"Someone could die of dehydration".**_

_**"Tina, you have a heart condition, right?"**_

Tina's father and mother look worried at those words.

Tina's mother turns around and faces Mrs Desjardin.

Mrs Desjardin looks kind at them.

"I know about Tina's hesrt condition and watched her".

Tina's mother relaxes visible after this and decides to continue watching the movie.

_**Tina stares at Chris.**_

_**"If we all stick together,**_

_**they're not going to suspend all of us".**_

_**"They're not going to keep us all from prom".**_

_**"There would be no prom".**_

"Is that true?" Asks Mr Wilson to Principal Morton.

He shakes his head, but has a feeling in his stomach that Chris wasn't totally wrong.

_**"Nik, Lizzy?"**_

_**The twins shake their heads.**_

_**Rita:"Let's go, ladies!"**_

_**Chris:"Heather?"**_

_**Heather hides her face behind her cap.**_

_**"This is bullshit!"**_

_**"We didn't do anything wrong".**_

_**Rita:"All right, let's go".**_

_**Chris:"Right, Sue?"**_

_**Sue stares at Chris with shock.**_

_**Chris tries to walk away with Sue.**_

_**"You're with me on this, right?"**_

_**"Come on".**_

_**"Sue".**_

_**Sue looks at Chris and shakes her head.**_

_**Chris looks stunned.**_

_**Rita:"Come on".**_

_**"Keep going, ladies".**_

_**Chris:"This isn't over".**_

_**"This isn't over by a long shot".**_

At those words Chris looks at her hands.

Billy notices this and whispers:

"Do you want to continue our plan?

Chris looks up at him and forms with her mouth the word no.

_**The screen now shows Carrie walking in the school.**_

_**People stare at her and some laugh.**_

_**Girl:"That's Carrie White"**._

Vicky Handscome watches the scene with self loathing.

How could Carrie forgive them for everything they had done?

_**Carrie walks further and tries to ignore them.**  
><em>

Carrie watched her past self with a blank face.

Oh, how it hurt to be strong and ignore all the laughter.

She touches Rita's nose with her finger and feels Rita laughing.

By Rita she never had to be strong.

_**She walks to her locker.**_

**_She stares with tears in her eyes to her locker._**

**_In big letters is writing: Carrie White eats shit!_**

Cindy Young looks at the grafetti with mixed feelings.

To think that she and her other classmates found it a few hours ago hilarious.

**_A janitor tries to remove the graffiti._**

**_Carrie runs to the girls bathroom._**

**_When she is inside, she walks to the mirror._**

**_Slowly she removes a part of her kerchief._**

**_The part of her face that is revealed is blue._**

People feel sick while staring at the big blue bruise on Carrie's face.

They turn around and watch the timide girl.

"It's alright, I had worse and the bruises are almost gone". Says Carrie after seeing the concerned looks.

People seem to relax after this statement.

"Oh Carrie". Whispers Mrs Snell sadness.

_Carrie_**_ touches it and jumps a bit._**

**_She stares at it and looks miserable._**

**_Suddendly the mirror starts to crack and it breaks._**

The people in thr room stare with confusing at the screen.

How did that happen?" Asks Jessica.

She notices that Carrie has become pale.

"Just keep watching".

**_Carrie looks a few seconds at the now broken mirror.._**

**_She then looks at the piece_**

**_s of the mirror._**

**_The pieces start to float ._**

The people in the room stare with their mouths open at the screen.

Most of them can't believe what they are seeing.

After the get out of their shock, they turn to Carrie.

"What is that?!".

"How do you do that!?"

"What the hell is going on!?".

Carrie looks scared and tries to run for it again, but Rita stops her.

"Carrie will explain everything after this scene, right Carrie?" Says Rita.

Oh, oh...

**_Carrie looks at it and smiles._**

**_When she turns around she sees Heather Shrys coming out of the toilet._**

**_She stops the pieces from floating, pulls her kerchief back and runs out of the girls bathroom._**

Hello everyone here is the rest. Hope you enjoy it. I don't think I will post a new (complete) chapter before Christmas and New Year. So I wish everyone A Happy Christmas and A Happy New Year. Reviews are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11 Superpowers

The people in the room watch as the screen turns black.

Shock is writing on the faces of many.

They turn to Carrie and stare at her.

Carrie shrinks under their stares and wishes the ground would swollow her.

She knows there is no point in denying what everyone had seen, but stil...

She swallows and takes a decision.

She pulls away from Rita and looks in the faces of her students, their parents and her teachers.

"I guess you all have questions".

Before people can start to scream again, Rita talks .

"I have them to, but if you dont want to talk about it Carrie...".

Rita looks at Carrie while saying this.

Carrie smiles thankfull at Rita.

"What!"

"But!"

Rita glares at them.

"But I want to know how she did that!" Whines Jessica Upshaw.

"Why? It is clear that Carrie has telekinetic powers". Says Freddy.

When Freddy notices what he said, his eyes go wide and he puts his hand on his mouth.

"What?!" Screams the crowd.

The Wilson twins look at Freddy like he is crazy.

"Yeah right geek". Says Nikki.

"Telekineses doesn't excist". Continues Lizzy.

"It does!" Screams Malcom Palmer.

Some other students meddle in the discussion

"You all read to many comic books!" Screams Ruth Gogan.

"What's wrong with comic books?" Says Heather Shrys angry.

Carrie watches the discussion from her chair.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

There is no point in denying everything.

The only thing she can do is hope everyone will not freak out.

She looks to her fighting classmates and starts using her powers.

The students keep arguing with each other.

They are so busy arguing that they don't notice that they are being lifted from the ground.

The other people in the room stare at the students with open mouth and eyes that almost pop out of their skull.

"And that's the reason why telekineses doesn't excist, Holt". Says Ruth.

She turns around and notices that there is no one behind her.

"Strange".

She turns back and notices that her classmates look speechless.

"What's wrong?".

Heather looks at her with awe.

"Look around you".

Ruth does what Heather says.

When she notices she floates in the air she screams.

"Put me down!"

Immediatly, the chairs go back to the ground.

"Awwwww, Carrie!". Whines Freddy.

"I want one more time".

"Freddy Holt this is not a game". Says Mrs Hokt stern.

Principal Morton stands up and takes the word.

"Your mother is right, Mr Holt".

He than turns around and looks at Carrie.

"And your full of surprises, aren't you Mrs White?"

Carrie blushes at the compliment.

"Yeah, that is so cool Carrie!".

"Girls, that was amazing".

"I wish I could do that to!"

Carrie feels relief at the positive attention and relaxes a bit.

"My special girl". Whispers Rita in her ear.

Carrie faces Rita who looks at her with admiration.

"Excuse me, Carrie?" Says Mr Holt.

Carrie looks at Mr Holt.

"I don't know what to say".

"I'm a scientist and I have seen many things, but I can't understand how this is possible".

Carrie shakes her head at the confused faces of some of the adults and students.

"I don't know it to sir".

"I only discovered my powers a few days ago".

Carrie frowns.

"The things I know about my powers come from books and my own experience".

"Your own experience?". Asks Mr Fromm.

"I remember doing some things when I was little". Answers Carrie.

"I always thought those memories were fake".

The crowd listens with great interest.

"Does that mean that Margareth knows". Asks Eleanor Snell.

Sue looks at her mother. What she says makes sense.

"Yes". Answers Carrie.

"In fact, I think I got my powers from her mother, my grandmother".

The people in the room look shocked.

"Why do youn t

hink that, Carrie?". Asks Mrs Watson.

"Because it is passed from daughter on daughter". Answers Carrie.

"I think it skipped my mother, but not me".

Carrie looks slightly uncomfortable when she says this.

"That fucking bitch". Mutters John Hargenson.

The crowd is silent for a few seconds. Slowly taking everything in that they were told.

Billy Nolan looks at Carrie with interest.

"Hey Carrie".

"Yes". Says Carrie.

"Would you like going to the casino with me?" He asks hopefull.

The crowd looks confused for a few seconds before they understand it.

"Mr Nolan!". Say many adults.

Billy shakes his head and laughs.

"Come on!".

"That girl can do a lot of things with her powers that can help us!"

He looks at Mrs Dean (the trainer of the lacrosse team).

"She can make sure Ewen High never loses again".

Principal Morton sees the greedy look on Mr Deans face and some of the lacrosse players and he decides its time to stop this.

"That's enough Mr Nolan".

"Carrie is not a thing you or others can use for your own gain".

Mr Dean, the lacrosse players and Billy look slightly guilthy.

"I think it is the best if we continue watching the movie". Says Rita.

"That's a good idea Mrs Desjardin". Says Principal Morton.

He goes back to his place and starts the movie again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 11 Bad teacher.

**Carrie walks inside the library.**

**She walks down to the computers and sits down.**

**Carrie looks how the boy next to her uses the computer.**

**Carrie start searching: Magical Powers.**

"You used that term, Carrie?" Says Tina Blake.

Carrie's cheeks turn lightly red.

"I think it is magical what you can do, Carrie". Says Sue, while glaring at Tina.

**The next scene shows Carrie taking books from the bookshelves.**

**She reads the books at a table.**

**The title of one of the books is telekineses.**

**The scene changes as and shows Carrie once again behind a computer.**

**She watches a video of a girl moving paper without touching it.**

**The boy who sat beside her earlier walks to her.**

**Freddy Holt: "Um, you know... Sorry".**

**"I was just going to say,**

**you can make it full-screen".**

The crowd smiles at the display.

At least some people treated Carrie good before this all started.

Freddy looks at the screen with a frown.

He feels slightly guilthy for not trying more to befriend Carrie.

Maybe he and Carrie could become friends after this?

He smiles at the thought.

**"Watch".**

**Freddy clicks with the mouse and the screen becomes bigger.**

**The screen turns black.**

**The next scene shows Carrie with her classmates in a classroom.**

**Carrie is staring outside at a flag.**

**The flag starts to move.**

Cindy Yang laughs with some of her friends.

The rest of the crowd looks with deep interest to the scene.

"So that was why Carrie was staring at that old flag!". She says to Norma.

"I thought it was the wind!". Says Norma Watson with pink cheeks.

**Mr Ullman: "All right, who's next"?**  
><strong>"Uh, Carrie. Favorite poem".<strong>

**Carrie turns away from the window.**

**"Did you bring one"?**  
><strong>Carrie: "Yeah".<strong>  
><strong>Mr Ullman: "Why don't you come to<strong>  
><strong>the front of the class<strong>  
><strong>and share it with us all?<strong>

**Carrie walks to the front of the class.**

**Mr Ullman looks at Tina who bites on her pen.**

Principal Morton feels his stomach turn.

He turns to his English teacher who looks away.

He notices that other people, including Tina's parents, look also at Mr Ullman.

**Carrie: "This unfrequented place**  
><strong>to find some ease".<strong>  
><strong>"Ease to the body some, none to the mind".<strong>  
><strong>"Times past,<strong>  
><strong>and what once I was and what am now".<strong>  
><strong>"O wherefore was my birth<strong>  
><strong>from Heaven foretold".<strong>  
><strong>"Twice by an Angel, who at last in sight".<strong>  
><strong>"Of both my Parents all in flames...".<strong>  
><strong>"...ascended."<strong>

"Well done, Mrs White! ". Says Mr Frogg

"I didn't know you were this good at reading poems".

Carrie turns red and lookx away.

Mr Frogg notices this and decides to try another routine.

"If I'm right that poem is about Samson, right?"

Carrie shakes her head.

"I like reading myths and English books". Says Carrie.

Mr Frogg laughs and slaps Mr Ullman friendly on the back.

"At least you have one student that likes your subject".

**Mr Ullman:"Okay, uh, that was, uh..."**

**Tina gives him a look.**  
><strong>"...disturbing".<strong>

The adults in the room glare at the teacher and student, while the students look slightly guilthy.

The principal and the teachers look at each other.

It wasn't the first time and it defenitly wouldn't be the last time that a student and teacher would flirt, but this was outragious!

"I would like to see you in my office after the movie, Edwin". Says Principal Morton to an ashen Mr Ullman.

**Tina smiles at Mr Ullman.**

"How did that guy ever became a teacher?" Whispers Mrs Upshaw to Mrs Watson.

"I have no idea". Answers Mrs Watson back.

**"That is the most**  
><strong>you've said in class all year".<strong>  
><strong>I"s there anything else<strong>  
><strong>you'd like to share<strong>  
><strong>or are you done scaring<strong>  
><strong>us for the day"?<strong>

The sdults and students look angry.

"It's pathetic you bully a student to get some attention from another student". Says Jessica Upshaw with a sneer.

Agent Geraldine looks at the flushing faces of the student and teacher.

She ticks her partner on his shoulder.

"Look at that". She whispers.

"I think there is more going on than "just flirting".

Her partners eyes turn cold.

"We will take that guy to the police station to hear him out after this movie". He answers.

**Tommy: "Asshole".**

The students and some of the adults laugh.

"I knew you called him a asshole, Ross". Says George Downson.  
><strong>Mr Ullman:"Excuse me, Mr. Ross".<strong>  
><strong>"Did you say something"?<strong>  
><strong>Tommy: "I said, "Awesome."<strong>  
><strong>"I just thought<strong>  
><strong>what Carrie read was awesome".<strong>  
><strong>"Didn't you, Mr. Ulman"?<strong>  
><strong>Mr Ullman: "All right, who's next? Uh..."<strong>  
><strong>"Nicki".<strong>  
><strong>"I mean, Lizzy".<strong>

**The scene turns black.**

**The screen now shows Mrs Snell in a shop.**

**Mrs Snell:"Is anyone working"?**

**The screen turns to Margareth who is trying to ignore Mrs Snell.**

**"**Do we really have to watch that bitch again?". Whines Vicky Hanscome.

"Whoever send us her said we have to watch the ENTIRE movie, Vic". Answers Nicki and Lizzy

Vicky pouts, but continues watching the movie.

**"Excuse me".**

**"Is anybody working"?**

**Margareth hurts herself accidently.**

"That's karma bitch". Screams Malcom Palmer.

**Margareth walks to the front of the store and greets Mrs Snell.**

**"Oh, Margaret".**  
><strong>"I'm sorry to disturb your.<strong>  
><strong>"I don't know where Hugo and Gloria..."<strong>

**Margareth:"Can I help you, Mrs. Snell"?**  
><strong>Mrs Snell: "Yes, I'm picking up".<strong>

**Mrs Snell shows Margareth a card.**

**Margareth walks way to get the dress.**

**A few seconds later she comes back with the dress.**

**"Margaret, I want to say how sorry I am**  
><strong>about what happened at the school".<strong>  
><strong>"There's no excuse for what Sue did,<strong>  
><strong>but she's a good girl".<strong>  
><strong>Margareth:"Are any of those girls good"?<strong>

"What does she mean with that?" Asks Ruth Gogan.

Carrie looks at her and shakes her own head.

"Believe me you don't want to know it".

**Mrs Snell pulls up the dress and starts to inspect it.**  
><strong>Mrs Snell:"Oh, that is beautiful work, Margareth".<strong>  
><strong>"Thank you".<strong>

**Margareth starts to hurt herself.**

"That woman was hurting herself while Mrs Snell was in the room!?" Screams Elton Mott

The other people in the room look slightly ill.

"I'm terribly sorry, Eleanor". Says Elton Mott.

"It's alright Elt". Answers Eleanor Snell back.

**"I love what you've done**  
><strong>with the neckline".<strong>  
><strong>"And the stitches".<strong>  
><strong>"You can barely see them".<strong>

**Margareth's arms starts to bleed.**

Some people turns green at seeing this.

Elton Mott looks at the scream with disdain and wonders if Margareth has cut herself in his shop before.  
><strong>"So few people can sew like this anymore".<strong>  
><strong>"I could never do anything<strong>  
><strong>like this myself".<strong>  
><strong>"Sue's going to look beautiful".<strong>  
><strong>"I am so excited for her".<strong>  
><strong>"I remember my prom".<strong>  
><strong>"Anyway, she's going to love it".<strong>  
><strong>Margareth:" These are Godless times, Mrs. Snell".<strong>

"Especially for you, because you're going to jail!" Says Lila Thibodea.

**Hello Everybody! Here is the new chapter. I want to thank all the people who follow me. 114 people follow me and 100 people have favorited my story. I never thought when I began with this story, that so many people would be interested in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ps I have a question. Do you think I give everyone enough to tal? Or. does someone talk to much or to little? Please let me know and than I will do something about it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12 Lawyers and cat fights.

**The screen shows Mrs Desjardin, Principal Morton, Chris Hargenson and her father.**

**The four off them sit in the principals office.**

**Mr Hargenson:"This gym teacher**  
><strong>was running Chrissie<strong>  
><strong>into the ground and used profanity".<strong>

"What about you're daughter who said fuck you against a teacher". Says agent Zack Rigger.

"Oh and let's not forget the rest". Adds agent Maggie Mcgreger.

John Hargenson looks at the floor.

**" I believe the term "shitty" was used".**  
><strong>"She can't do that".<strong>  
><strong>"It's abuse of power".<strong>  
><strong>Chris Hargenson: "You're right, Daddy".<strong>  
><strong>"That's what she said"<strong>  
><strong>"Shitty." She's really abusive".<strong>

"No, she isn't". Says Carrie to Chris.

Chris feels a bit guilthy at those words, remembering the way that Margareth treats Carrie.

And here is she complaining.

**Principal Morton: "Ms. Desjardin was reprimanded**  
><strong>for what happened in class today".<strong>  
><strong>"But you know we've had a lot of problems<strong>  
><strong>with your daughter in the past".<strong>

"Another student would have long been expelled by now". Whispers Mrs Martina to Mr Frogg.  
><strong>" And now, with what she did<strong>  
><strong>to her classmate, Carrie White".<strong>  
><strong>"The girl was having her..."<strong>

"Period, Henry". Says Rita to the mortified principal.  
><strong>"What your daughter and her posse..."<strong>  
><strong>Mr Hargenson: "I'm not going to sit here<strong>  
><strong>and listen to half-truths".<strong>

John looks around and sees a lot of people staring at him.

While he know he deservices it, doesn't mean it isn't annoying.

**" Iknow my daughter".**  
><strong>"She said she didn't do it".<strong>  
><strong>" I want her prom privileges restored".<strong>  
><strong>"You can't prove she did anything,<strong>  
><strong>can you?"<strong>  
><strong>Mrs Desjardin: " I believe that there is a<strong>  
><strong>video of the incident".<strong>  
><strong>"And I think<strong>  
><strong>your daughter is the one who took it".<strong>

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh". Say several students.

**" Ithink a video like that would probably**  
><strong>be pretty damning to anyone in it<strong>  
><strong>and to the person who made it".<strong>  
><strong>"Don't you, Mr. Hargensen?"<strong>

The students and some adults stare with shock and admire to the gym teacher.

"Never piss of that woman, Sue". Whispers Mrs Snell to her daughter.  
><strong>" I don't know".<strong>  
><strong>"I'm just a gym teacher,<strong>  
><strong>but it seems like a video like that<strong>  
><strong>would probably affect college admissions,<strong>  
><strong>possibly a lawsuit,<strong>  
><strong>tons of bad publicity".<strong>

Carrie stares full of love and admiration to Rita.

"Thank you". Says Carrie.

She gives Rita a quick kiss on the lips when everbody is to busy with looking at the screen.

The two woman are so busy kissing, that they don't notice someone looking at them.

**"I wonder what The Today Show**

**would do with a video like that".**

Romy Wilson smiles at the cunning of the gym teacher.

John Hargenson is a laywer and his image would probably be damaged if Mrs Desjardin would expose what his snotty brat had done.

She defeated him at his own game.

**" I think we should just look at her phone**  
><strong>and if it's not there<strong>  
><strong>I owe you a huge apology<strong>  
><strong>and she should be allowed to go to prom".<strong>

"But that video is still on her phone". Says Tina to no one in particular.  
><strong>Mr Hargenson: "Chris".<strong>  
><strong>"Chris".<strong>  
><strong>Chris Hargenson: "Daddy,<strong>  
><strong>I'm not going to give them my phone".<strong>  
><strong>" I have personal things on here".<strong>  
><strong>"Isn't that invasion of<strong>  
><strong>privacy or something?"<strong>

"And you think it isn't obvious when you refuse to give your phone?". Says Heather.

Chris turns red.

"It isn't like I had any other options, Heath".

"I forgot to delete the video from my phone". Chris says.

**Mr Hargenson: "Chrissie, if you want to go to prom,**  
><strong>just give them the damn phone<strong>  
><strong>and we can be done with this".<strong>  
><strong>" Ihave to get back to work".<strong>  
><strong>Chris Hargenson: "Dad".<strong>  
><strong>Mr Hargenson: "God damn it,<strong>  
><strong>just give them your phone, Chris".<strong>  
><strong>Chris Hargenson: "No".<strong>

**Chris walks away.**

Billy Delois walks to an table and climbs on it.

And the winner is Ritttaaaaaaaa". Screams Billy Delois.

"Everyone give her a big applause". Says Hehry Trennant from his chair.

The students and some adults start to clap.

Rita rises from her chair and bows.

**The screen shows the gym, now decorated for the prom.**

**On the stairs sit the Ultra's.**

**They all turns their heads to the door.**

**Chris walks from the door to her friends.**  
><strong>Chris Hargenson: "So, I'm officially out of the prom.<strong>  
><strong>I bet that cocksucker Morton<strong>  
><strong>loses his job, though".<strong>

"Detention, Mrs Hargenson!" Screams Principal Morton.

**"My dad is suing him".**  
><strong>"Jesus, Sue, why didn't<strong>  
><strong>you stand up for me?"<strong>  
><strong>"We could have had them by the balls".<strong>  
><strong>Sue Snell: "We deserved it<strong>  
><strong>for what we did to Carrie White".<strong>  
><strong>" I thought I deserved it".<strong>

**"Desjardin was right".**  
><strong>"We did a shitty thing for no reason".<strong>

"At least one of the girls got the message". Says Rita to Sue.  
><strong>Chris Hargenson: "Bullshit!"<strong>  
><strong>"That Carrie goes around saying<strong>  
><strong>that everyone but her and her mother<strong>  
><strong>are going to hell<strong>  
><strong>and you stuck up for her? "<strong>

"I have never said that". Says Carrie.

"Mo...Margareth did, but I didn't".

The other people in the room look at the tiny girl with pity.

**"Come on!"**

**Sue Snell: " You can be such a pig sometimes, Chris".**  
><strong>"What did Carrie White ever do to you?"<strong>  
><strong>Chris Hargenson: "She's been begging for it<strong>  
><strong>since the first grade, Sue".<strong>

**Sue Snell: "I've got to go.**

**Sue walks away.**  
><strong>Chris Hargenson: " I seem to remember you were in there<strong>  
><strong>throwing shit with the rest of us".<strong>  
><strong>"What was it that she was calling her?"<strong>  
><strong>"Freak?"<strong>

Sue feels guilthy again, thinking about her role in the "Period accident".

Tommy and George look at Sue with worry.

"Don't think about it now". Says Tommy.

Sue and George stare at Tommy.

"Why not bro?". Asks George.

"Why were we send this movie?". Tommy answers.

Both think for a few seconds.

"To change the future". Says Sue.

"Exactly". Says Tommy.

"The Period Accident has already happend, which means...

"Something is gonna happen in the near future". Finishes George.

The three students look at each other.

"I think it is the best if we continue watching the movie and think about other things later". Says Tommy.

Sue realaxes a bit and the three students turn their heads to the screen.

**Sue Snell: " I stopped".**  
><strong>Chris Hargenson: "Oh, you stopped?"<strong>  
><strong>Sue Snell: " Yeah".<strong>

The girls cringe at the look on Chris face.

It was that of a predator looking at his prey.  
><strong>Chris Hargenson: "Why did you keep running?"<strong>  
><strong>"Hmm?"<strong>  
><strong>"Why did you keep running, Sue?"<strong>  
><strong>Sue Snell: "Stop it, Chris!"<strong>  
><strong>Chris Hargenson: "You kept running,<strong>  
><strong>Sue, little Suze,<strong>  
><strong>because you've been dreaming<strong>  
><strong>about senior year<strong>  
><strong>and the perfect boyfriend<strong>  
><strong>and the perfect prom<strong>  
><strong>your whole goddamned life".<strong>  
><strong>"You already booked the hotel,<strong>  
><strong>already practiced the sounds<strong>  
><strong>you're going to make<strong>  
><strong>when you and Tommy<strong>  
><strong>make love".<strong>

The people in the room stare with disgust to Chris.

"And you're supposed to be her best friend?" Says Jessica Upshaw.

Chris hears the other students and adults whisper to each other.

**"That's why you had this**  
><strong>bullshit change of heart".<strong>  
><strong>"You don't give a shit about Carrie White"<strong>  
><strong>"And everybody knows it".<strong>  
><strong>"Okay".<strong>  
><strong>"I'll see you around, Sue".<strong>

**Chris walks out of the gym.**

Hello everyone! Happy Easter. I hope you all like this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13 Do me a favor.

**The screen shows Carrie in her room.**

**She sits on her bed and stares at the books on her nightstand.**

**Suddendly, the books start to move on their own.**

**The books flow to Carrie and start making circles.**

The people in the room stare with awe.

"Oke, that's freaking awesome". Says Billy Nolan.

At** the same time the bed starts to flow.**

"How much can you lift, Carrie?" Asks Melissa Blake.

"I don't know".

"But I'm getting stronger every day". Answers Carrie.

"So it is kinda like a muscle?"Asks Mr Dean.

"You get better with training?"

Carrie is quite for a few seconds.

"I think so". Answers Carrie.

**The screen turns to Margareth.**

**Margareth is washing the dishes.**

**Suddendly, the lights start to flicker.**

**Margareth looks up.**

**Margareth: "Carrie?".**  
><strong>"Carrie?".<strong>

**Margareth picks up a big knive and starts walking to her daughters room.**

"Seriously?!". Screams Henry Trennant and some other students.

The rest of the room look at the big knive in Margareth's hand.

Some of the adults mutter to each other.

"Is she gonna kill Carrie?"Says Sue worried.

Was this the reason for having to watching this movie?

Tommy takes her hand.

"No, this has already happend and Carrie is still alive". Answers Tommy.

**The screen changes and shows a now terrified Carrie who stops with levitating her bed and the books.**

**The screen changes again and now shows Margareth going inside Carrie's room.**

The room looks with worry at the scene.

**She sees Carrie sleeping in her bed.**

The people in the room feel relief at seeing this.

**She walks to Carrie and places the knive on Carrie's nightstand.**

**Margareth strokes Carrie's hair.**

**Margareth: "I'm not going to let**  
><strong>anyone hurt you, little girl".<strong>  
><strong>"You're safe here with me".<strong>

**Carrie uses her telekinesis on the knive.**

**It falls from the nightstand on the ground.**

"Why did you do that, Carrie?" Asks Norma Watson.

Carrie looks at the girl.

"I was scared that Margareth would see that I wasn't sleeping and then beat me for not sleeping". Answers Carrie.

The people in the room feel like crying hearing this.

**Margareth looks at it and then at her daughter.**

**The screen shows a big sportfield.**

**Guys play lacrosse.**

**One of them is Tommy Ross.**

**Sue Snell, Tommy's girlfriend, watches him.**

**Tommy turns around and sees Sue.**

**He stops playing lacrosse and runs towards Sue.**

**He and Sue kiss.**

**Tommy:"Got it".**  
><strong>Sue:"Hey".<strong>  
><strong>Tommy:" How are you doing?"<strong>  
><strong>Sue:"Good".<strong>  
><strong>Tommy:" Good?"<strong>  
><strong>Sue:"Yeah".<strong>  
><strong>Tommy:"What's up?"<strong>  
><strong>Sue:"I want you to take Carrie White to prom".<strong>

"Whatttttttttttt"!

The people in the room look at Sue and Tommy with godsmacked faces.

"You're joking right, Sue". Says Lila Thibodeau.

"Why would you do that". Says Carrie while looking at Sue.

Sue looks Carrie in the eyes and smiles timid.

"To make it up". Says Sue.

The people in the room blink at those words.

"You deserve it". Says Sue.

Carrie blushes at those words and looks away.

"That's really kind of you, Sue". Says Cindy Young.

"But what do you want to achieve with that?". Asks Freddy Holt.

"I wanted to give Carrie one special night she would never forget".Answers Sue.

"Thank you". Whispers Carrie.

"But you should go with Tommy".

The crowd is silent for a few seconds.

"He is you're boyfriend, not mine".Continues Carrie.

"But...". Says Sue.

"Ladies you can talk about this later and continue watching the movie". Says principal Morton.

The two girls go silent and everyone starts watching the movie again.

**Tommy starts laughing.**  
><strong>Tommy:"Good one, babe".<strong>  
><strong>Sue:"Come on".<strong>  
><strong>Tommy:"Are you serious?"<strong>  
><strong>Sue:" I'm just trying to fix what I did".<strong>  
><strong>Tommy:"Yeah".<strong>  
><strong>"I get that, but this is..."<strong>  
><strong>"Sue, it's nuts".<strong>

**Sue:"Okay, so it's nuts".**  
><strong>"But after what we did to her,<strong>  
><strong>"I have to do something".<strong>  
><strong>"I have to do something<strong>  
><strong>that counts".<strong>  
><strong>Tommy:"Uh..."<strong>  
><strong>"What even makes you think<strong>  
><strong>that she would say yes to me?"<strong>  
><strong>Sue:"She'd say yes".<strong>  
><strong>Tommy:"We've barely even spoken".<strong>  
><strong>Sue:"I saw how she looked at you in class<strong>  
><strong>when you rescued her".<strong>

"You have a crush on Tommy?" Asks Chester Miller.

Carrie gets red in the face and looks at Rita.

"I don't like Tommy!" Says Carrie.

Then she turns to Tommy

"I mean you're a nice guy but I don't like like you". Says Carrie timid.

Tommy smiles at her.

"No hard feelings, Carrie". Answers Tommy  
><strong>"What girl doesn't<strong>  
><strong>want to go to prom?"<strong>  
><strong>"What girl doesn't want one magical night?"<strong>  
><strong>"Maybe I can give<strong>  
><strong>that up for her".<strong>  
><strong>Tommy:"No. Babe, I want you<strong>  
><strong>to have that magic night".<strong>  
><strong>"I don't want to go to prom<strong>  
><strong>with Carrie White".<strong>  
><strong>"I want to go to<strong>  
><strong>prom with you".<strong>  
><strong>Sue:" I can't go".<strong>

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter. It isn't as long as the others, I hope you like it anyway.**


End file.
